Sugar Baby
by Banshees
Summary: /THE LAST CHAPTER OF SUGAR BABY UPDATED/ Ketika Jung Yunho berniat menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk princess kecilnya, disaat Jung Yunho berniat mencintai istrinya yang hampir sempurna itu. Hadir seorang Kim Jaejoong memporak-porandakan hati dan keteguhannya. A Yunjae story. Romance/Drama.
1. Chapter 1

My very first fanfiction. Gay story alert. Grammar mistake alert.

 **Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu and Hani have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul are my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 _When I first met you_

 _Duniaku yang hitam putih menjadi berwarna setelah aku bertemu denganmu_

 _Ratusan kupu-kupu seakan beterbangan didalam perutku_

 _Mata sekelam malam itu selalu hadir disetiap bunga tidurku_

 _Saat itu juga aku putuskan tanpa ragu_

 _Bahwa kau harus tetap berada disampingku_

Dengusan amarah terdengar dari seorang lelaki yang sedang mengendarai Rolls Royce keluaran termahal, a white Rolls Royce Ghost. Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia menerobos pintu gerbang perumahan mewah di kawasan Gangnam tersebut. Dari ujung jalan terlihat rumah mewah dengan pagar hitam. Rumah yang tamannya dipenuhi mawar merah dan mawar putih tersebut terlihat vintage, seakan memperlihatkan bahwa penghuni rumah tersebut memiliki kekayaan luar biasa. Rolls Royce putih tadi berhenti tepat didepan rumah vintage berpagar hitam, tangan pemilik mobil tersebut mencapai intercom didinding pagar.

"Bibi Jang, ini aku, buka pintunya" suara pemilik Rolls Royce itu terdengar dingin, tersirat angkuh bahkan sombong.

Tak berapa lama pintu pagar hitam rumah itu pun terbuka. Segera rolls royce putih itu menempati garasi mobil yang terletak disamping rumah vintage tersebut. Seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi, badan bidang, lengkap dengan jas hitam ber-tag Balmain keluar dari Rolls Royce putih itu. Sekilas mata saja orang dapat menebak bahwa ia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Jas ber-tag Balmain dan Rolls Royce Ghost putih seakan sudah menjelaskan status pria itu. Pria tersebut bukanlah pria sembarangan. Seakan dikejar waktu, pria itu menuju pintu rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak lama pintu rumah tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita tua yang mungkin sudah berumur 65 tahun.

"Bibi Jang dimana Jaejoong?" sahut pria tersebur terhadap wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah penjaga rumah.

"Tuan Jaejoong tadi sedang mandi tuan, saya tidak..." belum selesai bibi Jang menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, seorang pria muda berkulit putih susu, dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang masih basah dan menggunakan bathrobe merah maroon berdiri diujung tangga spiral yang terbuat dari kayu jati kecoklatan.

"Yunho? Ada apa malam malam kesini?" sahut pria itu dengan raut keheranan sambil menuruni tangga spiral itu.

"KAU! MASIH BERTANYA KENAPA AKU MALAM-MALAM KESINI?" Raung pria yang ternyata bernama Yunho tersebut, suaranya menggelegar keseluruh penjuru rumah. Seakan sudah mengerti akan terjadi peperangan sengit majikannya itu, Bibi Jang pun permisi kembali ke dapur.

Dengusan lelah terdengar dari Jaejoong yang masih menuruni tangga itu "Stop screaming honey, relaaaax, kau mengejutkanku, mau aku mati muda hng?" saat sudah sampai dibawah Jaejoong mendekati Pria yang masih mendengus kesal itu, saat ia hendak menyentuh dada Yunho, dengan kasar ia menampik tangan Jaejoong yang kurus itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku sebelum kau menjelaskan apa maksudmu datang ke salon istriku."

Seringaian licik terlihat dari ujung bibir pria yang masih memakai bathrobe maroon itu. Dengan santainya ia mengibas rambut hitamnya yang masih basah, sambil berjalan lenggak lenggok bak model runway, seakan menggoda Yunho, Jaejoong sudah berbalik hendak menaiki tangga spiral tersebut.

"I guess kalau daddy ingin tau jawabannya, daddy harus menginap malam ini, ceritanya ummmm...sedikit panjang" sahut Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di tengah tangga. Berbalik menatap Yunho dengan tatapan seduktif dan menantang. Setelah mengatakannya Jaejoong kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sambil terus melenggak-lenggokkan pantatnya yang berisi, mampu menggoda pria dan wanita diluar sana.

"Sial" batin Yunho, ia kemudian menyusul jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Jung Yunho, salah satu pewaris tahta ke-5 dari Daihatsu Group. Memegang 5 % saham di Lotte Mart, diusia 38 tahun sudah memiliki 3 usaha property bangunan mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Diusianya yang menginjak 45 tahun ini ia termasuk business man yang disegani. Jung Yunho menikah di umur 39 tahun. Ia dijodohkan dengan salah satu keponakan pewaris ke 6 Samsung Group bernama Kim Ae rin. Jung Yunho dan Kim Ae Rin dinikahkan melalui perjodohan. 1 tahun kelangsungan pernikahan mereka, Jung Yunho dan Kim Ae Rin dikaruniai malaikat kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan, Ibu Yunho memberi nama anak mereka Jung Haneul. Dibalik keindahan pernikahan mereka, disaat Jung Yunho berniat akan menjadi kepala keluarga dan ayah terbaik untuk Haneul, hadirlah Kim Jaejoong dalam kehidupan bahtera rumah tangga mereka. Ya, Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun yang dikagumi oleh banyak orang, ia termasuk artis social media dengan followers ratusan ribu, lumayan banyak untuk ia yang bukan artis. Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan Jung Yunho disaat ia berumur 20 tahun dan berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. Jaejoong kuliah di Seoul University, ia memang termasuk murid yang cerdas, dengan tekat yang tinggj ia bisa masuk ke jurusan Business Management. Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan parasnya yang cantik ditunjuk kakak kelasnya untuk menjadi MC di event 'Kuliah Umum Bersama Jung Yunho' dan dari situlah awal mula cerita cinta terlarang mereka dimulai.

Jaejong memasuki kamar dengan king size bed yg dipasangi sprei hitam-putih yang elegan, disudut kamar itu terdapat foto Yunho dan Jaejoong saat mereka berlibur ke Eropa merayakan ulang tahun Yunho ke 41 tahun, diatas tempat tidur itu terdapat lukisan yang dibeli Yunho seharga 200 juta sebagai hadiah anniversary mereka yang ke 2 tahun, kamar itu memiliki kesan yang mewah. Jaejoong beringsut duduk di tempat tidur dekat nakas meja rias, ia mengambil lotion kaki yang ia beli langsung di Jepang. Terdengar bunyi kamar Jaejoong terbuka, Yunho tidak masuk hanya bersandar dipintu kamar.

"So, mind to explain why?" tagih Yunho sambil tetap mempertahankan kerut wajahnya menunjukan amarah. Sambil tetap mengoleskan lotion di kakinya Jaejoong menatap Yunho seduktif.

"Aku kan hanya ingin melihat rupa istrinya daddy secara langsung" sahut jaejoong, tak lupa diikuti pout manjanya. Yunho mendengus kesal kemudian mengusap kasar mukanya.

"Tapi tidak harus menemui langsung kan? Memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai temanku, Ae Rin bisa curiga, bagaimana kau yang masih muda bisa berteman dengan aku yang sudah tua."

Jaejoong meletakkan botol lotionnya, dan beranjak mendekati Yunho. Dengan manjanya iya melingkarkan tangan kurus itu ke leher kekar Yunho, mendekatkan bibir ranumnya ke telinga Yunho kemudian berbisik.

"Siapa yang bilang kau sudah tua hm? Kalau kau memang sudah tua, kau tidak akan bisa membuatku berteriak diatas ranjang" Jaejoong menjauhkan bibirnya sambil terkikik melihat wajah Yunho yang sudah tidak diliputi kemarahan melainkan nafsu. Jaejoong sudah hapal raut mata itu, dia sudah berhubungan dengan Yunho selama 4 tahun.

"Mau menggodaku? My sugar baby?" seringai Yunho sambil mengelus pantat sintal itu. Jaejoong melenguh manja, tangannya meremas rambut Yunho yang mulai memutih. "Daddy, do me tonight please?" sahut Jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya yang sudah dikuasai nafsu. Jaejoong melepaskan eratan tangannya di rambut Yunho, ia melepaskan secara seduktif ikatan bathrobe maroon tersebut, memperlihatkan tubuh putih susunya, nipple berwarna pink yang sudah mencuat minta dielus. Jaejoong berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya sambil berjalan lenggak-lenggok menggoda Yunho.

"Come here, daddy." sahur Jaejoong yang sudah tergeletak pasrah diatas tempat tidur.

"Oh shit" Yunho langsung menerjang Jaejoong sambil melepaskan jas balmainnya secara sembarang.

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang tetapi Yunho dan Jaejoong masih betah bergelung diatas tempat tidur. Jaejoong sudah bangun 1 jam lalu, tetapi Ia masih betah memandangi raut wajah partnernya itu. Diumurnya yang sudah 45 tahun, wajahnya hanya terdapat sedikit kerutan, badannya tetap saja atletis, sebenarnya itu paksaan Jaejoong agar ia rajin berolahraga setiap weekend. Yunho mulai mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan dengan bias sinar matahari pagi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, Yun" Ah Yunho senang suara lembut itulah yang menyambutnya dipagi hari, Yunho mengelus rambut hitam itu, tak lupa ia memberikan morning kiss dibibir merah yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

"Aku bisa tidur nyenyak karena sudah diberi jatah darimu, my sugar baby" Jaejoong sontak memukul manja dada bidang yang masih telanjang itu. Disertai pout manja andalannya. Yunho mengelus gemas rambut hitam itu, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, memungut jas balmain yang ia lempar sembarangan semalam.

"Aku harus kerja, mau buru-buru kekantor, sorry beib" sahut Yunho sambil memakai kembali dasinya.

"Dad, kau ingat sesuatu kan?" Yunho terdiam sebentar seakan berusaha mengingat sesuatu, kemudian menatap jaejoong yang mulai memperlihatkan raut kesal, Yunho kemudian menyengir iseng.

"Of course I remember, how can I forget, 2 minggu lagi ulang tahunmu kan? Kau ingin minta apa hm? Apapun kubelikan untukmu" kata Yunho kemudian menjawil gemas dagu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam berpikir sejenak, diulang tahunnya ke 21 Yunho memberikan sebuah ferrari 485 berwarna putih, mobil itu adalah mobil 'couple car' dengan Yunho, hanya saja punya Yunho berwarna merah, di ulang tahunnya yang ke 22 Yunho memberikan rumah mewah ini persis seperti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan, berada dikawasan Gangnam dan bergaya vintage-modern. Di ulang tahunnya ke 23 Jaejoong mengeluh menginginkan mobil yang memberikan kesan garang untuk dirinya yang sering diejek feminine, Yunho pun langsung memberikannya Jeep Wrangler Sahara berwarna biru dongker matte.

Apapun yang diminta Jaejoong, langsung dikabulkan oleh Yunho semahal apapun itu harganya. Semua hadiahnya selama ini terlalu mewah, dan Jaejoong menginginkan hadiah kali ini simple saja dan ia ingin Yunho adalah bagian dari memori ulang tahunnya kali ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, Junsu sahabatnya baru saja pulang berlibur dari maldives bersama tunangannya Hani. Sepertinya seru juga jika ia berlibur berdua saja dengan Yunho.

"Daddy, kali ini aku tidak mau barang, aku mau kau dan aku berlibur ke Maldives, berdua saja selama seminggu...bagaimana?" Jaejoong memasang wajah puppy eyesnya berharap Yunho mengabulkan permintaannya ini.

"Seminggu? Sepertinya agak sulit..terlalu banyak perkerjaan dikantor dan aku tidak mau Ae Rin curiga, bagaimana kalau 3 hari?" bibir Jaejoong mengerucut kesal.

"5 hari tidak kurang tidak lebih, jika daddy menolak daddy tidak boleh mengunjungiku sampai ulang tahunku tiba" Jaejoong menyingkirkan selimutnya, meraih boksernya yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Oke oke aku memang tak pernah menang dalam urusan tawar-menawar denganmu, akan segera kususun rencana liburan kita secepatnya, sekarang aku pergi dulu. Bye my baby." setelah mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, Yunho langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih memakai bajunya. 

**_End Of Chapter 1_**

* * *

Halooo~

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di ffn. Sebelumnya saya sudah post tapi tidak sengaja terhapus XD

Saya menerima kritik dan saran asal diucapkan dengan bahasa yang sopan. Jangan segan-segan memberikan kritik yang membangun yaa~

Fanfic ini rencananya hanya 10 chapter saja. Jadiiii tetep ikutin Sugar Baby yaaa~

 **Regards : Banshee**


	2. Chapter 2

My very first fanfiction. Gay story alert. Grammar mistake alert.

 **Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu and Hani have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul is my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 _When I doubt you_

 _Apakah ungkapan cinta itu buta itu benar-benar ada?_

 _Apakah hatiku tidak bisa memilih sesuai dengan keinginan yang ada di otakku?_

 _Mengapa hatiku memilih dirimu yang tidak bisa aku miliki?_

 _Apa yang terjadi jika aku menolak kehadiranmu?_

 _Apakah hidupku tetap sesulit ini?_

* * *

Yunho memakirkan mobilnya dibasement apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama keluarganya, terkadang ia meringis mengingat Keluarga kecilnya masih tinggal diapartemen sementara Jaejoong ia belikan rumah mewah, dikawasan Gangnam pula, ya walaupun apartemennya ini cukup mewah dan besar. Yunho menekankan password dipintu apartementnya. Ia masuk sambil melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu.

"Yun, kaukah itu?" seorang wanita berambut panjang sebahu bernama Ae Rin menyambut suaminya. Kemudian membawa tas kerja yang dibawa Yunho tak lupa membantu melepaskan jas balmain yang sudah kusut itu.

"Maaf tidak mengabarimu semalam, hpku lowbatt aku lupa mengecasnya" sahut Yunho dan mengedarkan matanya mencari Haneul.

"Ya aku sudah menelpon sekertarismu, ia bilang kau keluar dengan presdir, jadi ya aku menebak saja pasti urusan kantor." sahut Ae Rin mengikuti jejak Yunho dari belakang. Hah untung Yunho menitip pesan pada sekertarisnya.

"Mana Haneul?" Yunho duduk dimeja makan sambil menyantap sepotong roti bakar dan segelas teh panas yang disiapkan Ae Rin.

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaa" seorang gadis kecil lengkap dengan seragam kindergarden berwarna kuning itu menubruk Yunho secara tiba-tiba hingga Yunho hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Hey princess-nya appa, hari ini berangkat sekolah bersama Appa ya? Tunggu appa sarapan dan ganti baju dulu" sahut Yunho sambil mengecup rambut indah Haneul. Ae Rin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ayah dan anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kau yang mengantar Haneul? Kau baru pulang Yun, biar aku saja yang antar Haneul sekalian aku pergi ke salon" sahut Ae Rin sambil menyuapi Haneul roti bakar yang ia siapkan.

"Aku saja sayang, aku harus pergi kekantor lagi, lagian kantorku dan kindergarten Haneul satu arah, sedangkan dengan salonmu berbeda arah, nanti kau lelah." Ae Rin hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan suaminya itu. Ah, Ae Rin tak akan pernah menyesal menikahi seorang Jung Yunho.

* * *

Kim Ae Rin dan Jung Yunho pertama kali bertemu di acara pernikahan salah satu pewaris Hyundai Group. Orang tua keduanya telah saling mengenal sejak lama dan memperkenalkan Kim Ae Rin dengan Jung Yunho. Setelah perkenalan tersebut, Ae Rin dan Yunho kerap menghabiskan weekend berdua saja, entahlah itu menonton bioskop, makan direstauran favorite Ae Rin, bahkan hanya sekedar berkeliling menikmati keindahan malam Seoul. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat bagi Ae Rin saat Yunho memutuskan ingin menikahinya. Yunho melamar Ae Rin dengan saat romantis sehingga Ae Rin tidak mampu mengatakan 'tidak'.

Ae Rin menyusul Yunho yang telah masuk ke kamar mereka. Ae Rin menyiapkan baju kantor untuk dikenakan Yunho hari ini, kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan ketika Yunho bergegas ke kantor. Terdengar geser suara pintu kamar mandi, memperlihatkan dada bidang Yunho yang hanya memakai lilitan handuk dipinggangnya.

"Kemarin, ada temanmu menyambangi salonku, kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak pernah tau kau mempunyai teman semuda itu Yun-ah" kata Ae Rin sambil memilihkan dasi untuk Yunho.

"Hm, dia teman tetapi tidak terlalu dekat." sahut Yunho hati-hati. Ia takut Ae Rin mencurigai sesuatu apabila ia salah berucap.

"Dia tampan sekali, apa pekerjaannya?" Ae Rin masih penasaran, kalau bukan teman dekat, kenapa Jaejoong itu bisa tau lokasi salonnya?

"Setauku dia bekerja sebagai supervisor di perusahaan advertising." Yunho menebak-nebak dalam hati kemanakah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Waw Yun, Kim Jaejoong itu datang ke salonku dengan ferrari 485 putih dan coat limited edition buatan oscar de la renta winter collection loh, tapi dia hanya supervisor? Hebat, dari mana semua barang itu ia dapatkan?" Sial, batin Yunho. Ae Rin memperhatikan Jaejoong dari segala sisi. Ini berarti Ae Rin tak akan melupakan Jaejoong begitu saja. Yunho terdiam sejenak, alasan apalagi yang bisa diutarakannya untuk menutupi identitas Jaejoong.

"Aku dengar orang tua Jaejoong sangat kaya, mungkin ia mendapatkan semua itu dari orang tuanya, entahlah." Yunho menghindari manik mata Ae Rin yang terus menatapnya, takut ia ketawan berbohong, Ae Rin bukanlah gadis sembarangan yang bisa ia tipu dengan mudah. Sial, kalau tidak si ganjen itu mendatangi salon istrinya, sampai hari ini mungkin Ae Rin tak akan pernah tau keberadaan Jaejoong. Ae Rin seperti hendak akan mengatakan sesuatu lebih jauh mengenai Jaejoong, tetapi putri kecil mereka sudah membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya itu.

"Appa masih lama? Haneul sudah capek menunggu" Ucapnya dengan dahi berkerut yang terkesan imut.

"Iya princess Appa sudah siap, ayo berangkat" Haneul memekik senang sambil menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya, tak lupa sebelum berangkat Yunho mengecup mesra kening Ae Rin yang dibalas dengan elusan lembut di tangan Yunho. Ae Rin pun memandangi punggung gagah Yunho. Ah, keluargaku yang indah, semoga berlangsung sampai akhir hayat. Batin Ae Rin.

"Bye Princess Haneul, ingat pesan Appa, turuti apa kata guru dan jangan nakal!" pekik Yunho melalui kaca jendela sambil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil. Haneul melambaikan tangannya membalas Yunho sambil terus berlari kecil menuju kindergarten mewah dikawasan Apgujeong tersebut, Yunho akan memberikan apapun yang terbaik untuk putri kecilnya itu.

* * *

Yunho memandangi punggung Haneul yang menggandeng tangan gurunya hendak masuk ke kindergarten, terbesit rasa bersalah didalam hatinya. Sudahkah ia menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Haneul? Setelah semua fasilitas yang telah diberikannya secara maksimal, pantaskah ia disebut Ayah yang baik? Yunho mendengus kesal dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Yunho sudah berani berhubungan dengan Jaejoong disaat umur Haneul masih 1 tahun. Mungkin disaat Ae Rin kelabakan mengganti popok Haneul, Yunho asyik-asyikan bercumbu dengan Jaejoong. Ia jelas bukanlah kandidat utama untuk dinobatkan sebagai ayah terbaik. Teringat akan Jaejoong, Yunho ingin memberi peringatan kepada sugar baby-nya yang nakal itu. Yunho mendial nomor Jaejoong yang disamarkan dihpnya dengan nama 'sekertaris kim'

"Halo my daddy" sahut suara genit itu diseberang sana.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, jam berapa kau pulang kerja?"

"Hmm kalau untukmu, jam berapapun aku siap" terdengar suara Jaejoong mendesah yang bukannya membuat Yunho tergoda, ia malah kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Jam 4 sore aku ke rumahmu." Yunho mematikan teleponnya sebelah pihak. Sejujurnya ia malas berbicara dengan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah se menghidupkan ferrari 485 merah itu berlaju kencang menuju salah satu kantor perusahaan propertynya.

* * *

"JUNG YUNHO SIALAN! DIA PIKIR DIA SIAPA HUH! HMPHH!" Jaejoong membanting handphone Iphone 6s berwarna pink itu diatas meja yang terbuat dari besi. Jaejoong saat ini sedang duduk menikmati kopi paginya di salah satu caffee di kawasan Hongdae. Caffee itu sendiri dikelola oleh sahabat terbaiknya Junsu. Junsu hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

"JAE! Hampir saja kopi pesananmu ini jatuh, aku kaget karena kau tiba-tiba teriak begitu!" sahut junsu sambil masih memegang tray dengan cangkir kopi panas pesanan Jaejoong.

"Memangnya, kenapa lagi siiiihhh?" setelah Junsu meletakkan kopi itu, Junsu duduk dihadapan Jaejoong, masih setia memegang tray.

"Kau tau aku paling tidak suka diputuskan telponku secara sepihak, Yunho baru aja melakukan hal itu, aku kesal, cih. Siapa dia? Hmph" dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut Jaejoong menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Well, jika kau bertanya siapakah Yunho itu, dia adalah lelaki yang membelikanmu rumah dan mobil, jangan lupa baju dari designer terkenal yang bahkan sampai harga ratusan juta, juga kartu kredit atas namamu yang jumlahnya unlimited, dan Ia juga yang memberikanmu uang jatah 1 milyar setiap bulannya, kau masih bertanya siapa dia, Jae?" Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal. Hidupnya yang mewah ini memang semuanya ada berkat Jung Yunho. Kalau tidak karena Jung Yunho, mungkin ia hanya bisa membeli baju buatan pasar dong dae moon, bukan buatan chanel ataupun balmain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pagi-pagi berada dicaffeeku? Tidak ada kerjaan hari ini?" tatap Junsu heran, biasanya Jaejoong baru mengunjungi caffeenya saat sore hari atau saat istirahat makan siang.

"Aku sudah berhenti bekerja" sahut Jaejoong. Kepalanya masih setia tergeletak diatas meja.

"HAH? JAE! kau tidak boleh manja begitu! Aku tau hidupmu sudah ditanggung oleh Yunho, tapi kau harus bekerja! Bagaimana kalau suatu saat Yunho sudah bosan denganmu dan akhirnya..." belum selesai Junsu mengomeli Jaejoong, mulut Junsu sudah disumpal oleh roti yang dipesannya tadi.

"Diam kau cerewet, aku sudah bosan bekerja di advertising, aku sudah melamar diaalah satu perusahaan yang aku inginkan, asal kau tau aku sudah sampai pada tahap wawancara, jika wawancaraku bagus, maka aku akan diterima" Junsu pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melahap roti yang disumpalkan ke mulutnya tadi.

"Tebak aku melamar diperusahaan mana" Sahut Jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

"Memangnya dimana?" sahut Junsu masih terus mengunyah rotinya.

"Aku melamar di Daihatsu Group dibawah kepemimpinan Yunho langsung, dan Yunho tidak tahu sama sekali. Hehehe"

Junsu spontan memuncratkan rotinya sampai mengenai muka Jaejoong.

* * *

Terkadang Jaejoong berpikir, apa tujuan sebenarnya dalam hidup ini? Apakah semua yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah apa yang dia inginkan? Jaejoong sadar, hidupnya ini hanya berputar disekitar Yunho, Yunho dan Yunho. Semua hal yang ia lakukan pasti bersangkutan dengan Yunho. Ia bekerja bukan karena Ia ingin, tetapi karena Ia tidak mau dianggap manja oleh Yunho. Apakah ia yang bersedia dijadikan sugar baby oleh Yunho semata-mata karena materi? Itu juga sepertinya...bukan alasan.

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Jaejoong sangat terpukau dengan kharisma Yunho, gesture tubuhnya saat memberi lecture di event tersebut, tatapan matanya yang tegas seakan tidak takut terhadap rintangan apapun. Apakah Jaejoong melakukan ini semua semata karena ia mencintai Yunho? Mencintai lelaki yang sudah menjadi suami orang terdengar sangat salah. Tapi...memangnya siapa yang bisa menghalangi kehadiran cinta itu sendiri? Bahkan Tuhan pun tidak akan mampu.

* * *

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sengat mewah itu dengan wajah yang kusut. Pikiran-pikiran yang selalu ia takutkan itu muncul dalam perjalanan pulang. Ini akibat telepon Yunho tadi pagi, yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Jaejoong duduk disofa berwarna merah marooon itu, mengganti channel televisi yang acaranya sangat membosankan.

"Tuan Jaejoong, sepertinya Tuan Yunho sudah datang" sahut bibi Jang dari arah dapur. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, seketika keringat dingin membasahi kedua telapak tangannya. Sial, Jaejoong biasanya tidak pernah setakut ini menghadapi Yunho. Derit pintu kayu jati terdengar. Diikuti dengan derap suara pantofel mahal buatan Itali khusus sesuai permintaan pria paruh baya itu.

"Jae, bicara dikamar saja" sahut Yunho sambil terus berlalu menaiki tangga spiral, tanpa menolehkan tatapannya pada Jajeoong yang masih setia duduk manis di sofa maroon itu. Menebak dari auranya saja Jaejoong sudah tau Yunho akan marah besar kepadanya. Ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk meredam amarah Yunho apapun itu caranya. Jaejoong pun beranjak menyusul Yunho yang mungkin sudah berada dikamar mereka.

"Kau tau tidak Jae, Ae Rin mengingat semua pertemuan kalian, Ia bahkan tau coat yang kau pakai adalah buatan Oscar de la Renta. Kau tau itu artinya apa? Ae Rin tidak akan pernah lupa denganmu. Kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ae Rin hah? Jelaskan padaku!" suara Yunho tiba-tiba meninggi. Membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri.

"Sudah aku katakan bahwa aku hanya ingin melihat rupa istrimu Yun. Tidak ada niat lain dan.."

"SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN KAU DARI AWAL. JAUHI KELUARGAKU. SADAR POSISIMU ITU SIAPA!"

Yunho mendengus kesal, ia membalikkan badannya dari Jaejoong, takut emosinya meledak-ledak tak karuan. Jaejoong kaget bukan main, tiba-tiba pemikiran yang selalu ia hindari itu datang lagi. Setetes air mata pun jatuh membasahi manik mata indah yang dikagumi Yunho itu. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menghapus air mata itu. Kenapa Ia mendadaknjadi cengeng? Yunho yang menyadari bahwa Jaejoong menangis menjadi tidak tega. Air mata yang jatuh itu adalah pertanda ia sudah melewati batas. Jaejoongnya tidak akan pernah menangis selama ini, semarah apapun Yunho kepadanya.

"Maaf Yun...hiks" suara yang memecah hati itu sampai ketelinga Yunho. Yunho terdiam memandanginJaejoong yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya, berusaha menghapus air matanya sendiri. Cukup. Yunho sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dihampirinya lelaki indah itu, ia peluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Parfum Jaejoong seketika memenuhi indra penciumannya. Harus yang selaku ia rindukan. Tubuh yang selalu ia kagumi. Yunho menjadi semakin tidak sampai hati.

"Maafkan aku juga Jae, aku terlalu paranoid sampai membentakmu padahal Ae Rin tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun" sahut Yunho sambil mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong.

"Asal kau tau Yun, aku sangat sadar posisiku. Aku tidak melakukan hal mencurigakan apapun, percaya padaku" lirih Jajeoong yang kini sudah membalas pelukan Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul. Perkataan Jaejoong sangat mengetuk suatu sudut dipintu hatinya. Jaejoong. Posisimu dihatiku adalah yang paling teratas...batin Yunho.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

HAAAAAHHHH MAAFKAN DIRIKUUUUUU ~

Sepertinya banyak sekali grammar mistake T-T

Dan sepertinya chapternya pendek yah - akan kuusahankan chapter depan kubuat panjang wkwkwk

Aku menerima kritik dan saran asal disampaikan dengan bahasa yang sopan ~~


	3. Chapter 3

My very first fanfiction. Gay story alert. Grammar mistake alert.

 **Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu and Hani have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul is my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **WARNING 17+ FOR THIS CHAPTER**

 _When I_ _'_ _m_ _fallin' so hard_

 _Senyuman itu adalah candu bagi tubuhku_

 _Harum tubuh itu membangunkan hasrat yang tak dapat aku pendam_

 _Bibir tebal itulah yang telah mencicipi semua sari tubuhku_

 _Mata yang menatapku itu membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar_

 _Aku rela membuka kedua kakiku hanya untukmu_

Yunho tidak menyangka semua ini terjadi. Tepat di tahun kedua pernikahannya, Ia berjumpa dengan sosok Jaejoong yang sangat menganggumkan. Sosok yang tersenyum dengan indahnya, Jaejoong yang sangat bersemangat mengajukan pertanyaan bisnis di event itu, Jaejoong yang sebenarnya gugup berada di atas panggung tapi mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik, semua itulah yang menjerat Yunho pada pandangan tidak pernah mengagumi seseorang seperti itu . Dengan Ae Rin Yunho tidak pernah merasakan semua hal tersebut. Hubungannya dengan Ae Rin ia lakukan karena desakan orang tuanya. Yunho juga tidak mengerti kenapa Ia mengikuti permintaan orang tuanya. 

Ia memang menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Ae Rin, dan hanya itulah satu-satunya alasan hingga ia setuju mengiyakan permintaan orang tuanya untuk mempersunting Ae Rin. Tidak. Yunho tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya menikahi Ae Rin. Ae Rin adalah wanita yang luar biasa, ibu yang baik untuk Haneul, istri yang berbakti kepada Yunho. Hanya saja, dengan hadirnya Jaejoong, Yunho merasa lelaki itu memberi warna lebih dalam kehidupannya yang monoton. Yunho tersenyum tipis memandangi Jaejoong yang terlelap didepannya. Ah..Yunho menyesal membuat mata yang selalu berbinar senang menatapnya itu kian membengkak akibat air mata. Dielusnya rambut hitam Jaejoong sambil memandangi raut wajah yang polos itu. Jaejoong...andaikan aku bertemu lebih dahulu denganmu..

* * *

Mata indah Jaejoong mengerjap membiasakan indranya dengan bias lampu kamar. Jaejoong menangkap siluet wajah Yunho yang menatapnya sambil berpangku tangan. 

"Malam, pangeran tidur" sahut Yunho menyambut Jaejoong yang masih bergerak-gerak meluruskan ototnya. 

"Malam juga pangeran tampan, sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Jaejoong beringsut memeluk dada tegap Yunho sambil menghirup aroma tubuh yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Hmmm tidak lama, sekitar 2 jam. Ayo kita makan dulu. Bibi Jang sudah menyiapkan kimchi jjigae kesukaanmu." Yunho hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur Jaejoong. Tetapi lengan kurus itu menahannya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang ranum itu. 

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan kimchi jjigae" dengan manjanya Jaejoong menggoyangkan pergelangan tangan Yunho. 

"Jadi kau ingin makan apa sayangku? Biar aku minta buatkan Bibi Jang makanan yang lain hm?" Yunho gemas melihat tingkah Jaejoong kali ini. 

"Aku tidak ingin makan apapun selain...your sausage" seketika seluruh badan Yunho panas hanya karena permintaan Jaejoong. 

Geraman suara Yunho terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamar bergaya vintage itu. Dengan Jaejoong yang masih setia mengesap penis Yunho. Kepalanya naik turun dengan tangan yang memijat penis Yunho. 

"Urrghh feels so good babe" Yunho akui Jaejoong adalah 'blow job giver' terbaik diseluruh dunia. Jaejoong kini tengan memainkan lidahnya diujung kepala penis Yunho, sambil matanya yang menatap kedua bola mata Yunho dengan seduktif. 

"Aku...mau keluar..." seketika cairan sperma Yunho memenuhi wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong duduk bersila didepan Yunho, menjilati sisa sperma yang menempel disekitar bibirnya. Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong yang seduktif itu, dibalas seringaian tipis oleh Yunho. Yunho memajukan badannya ingin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong. 

"Aku akan memasukimu tanpa ampun malam ini, sampai kau tak akan mampu berjalan, kau dengar itu kan...my precious bitch" Jaejoong mengeluh seakan ingin klimaks tanpa disentuh Yunho sekalipun. Ia paling tidak tahan dengan dirty talk Yunho. 

"Arrrghhhh...deeper my daaddd...urrrhmmmm" erang Jaejoong yang kini sudah menungging dengan Yunho memasukinya. Tubuh Jaejoong yang kurus terlonjak-lonjak karena sentakan Yunho yang liar. Yunho yang sudah puas dengan 'doggy style' ingin berganti posisi, ia menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Ride me now" Jaejoong memposisikan anusnya diatas penis Yunho. Secara perlahan ia menduduki penis Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakit. Yunho kini bisa dengan bebas memilin nipple Jaejoong yang sudah memerah itu. Menjilat dan mengemut aset yang sangat dibanggakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kini sudah bergerak naik turun diatas tubuh Yunho sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan eksotis. 

"Urrrhmm...arghhhh my daddy... I really love your sausage.." erang Jaejoong masih menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Yunho mendongak menatap kedua mata Jaejoong yang tertutup. Menikmati kenikmatan sex mereka malam itu. Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong yang kurus itu, menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang sepertinya akan limbung karena kelelahan. Yunho merasakan basah disekitar perut bahwahnya, ternyata Jaejoong sudah klimaks. Yunho pun menidurkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kini sudah terlentang sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan kenikmatan luar biasa yang diberikan Yunho. Yunho masih menikam lubang anus Jaejoong. 

"Errrghhhhhhhhh" Geraman Yunho terdengar lagi diseluruh penjuru kamar. Akhirnya Yunho pun klimas. Yunho segera mengambil tissue yang ada dilaci tempat tidur dan membersihkan spermanya dan Jaejoong yang tersisa ditubuh keduanya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah lemas tak berdaya. Manik matanya masih setia menatap kegiatan Yunho. 

Yunho memasuki kamar Jaejoong dengan tray berisikan dua mangkuk nasi, kimchi jjigae dan dua gelas jus mangga. Dengan badannya yang masih menggunakan bathrobe, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang bersandar di tempat tidur sambil menonton televisi. 

"Hmph, gara-gara daddy aku jadi tidak bisa makan di meja makan" Jaejoong mengeluh lapar setelah kegiatan 'menyenangkan' mereka, tetapi terpaksa ia harus makan ditempat tidur karena Jaejoong mengeluh sakit di bagian anusnya. 

"Heh, siapa juga yang minta sosisku. Aku hanya mengikuti permintaanmu saja" Yunho menatap wajah memerah Jaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan. Yunho pun duduk disamping Jaejoong, menikmati kimchi jjigae buatan Bibi Jang yang luar biasa. 

"Malam ini menginap disini kan?" 

"Tidak bisa Jae, kemarin aku sudah menginap disini, aku harus tidur dirumah malam ini" Jaejoong mengalihkan kembali fokusnya ke arah televisi. Sebenarnya ia paling benci jika Yunho langsung pulang begitu saja setelah berhubungan sex dengannya. Jaejoong merasa seperti pelacur. Tapi...apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Protes? Jaejoonglah yang sejak awal setuju dijadikan sugar baby oleh Yunho. Ditinggalkan oleh Yunho setelah berhubungan sex adalah salah satu konsekuensinya. Jaejoong kembali menghela napas panjang, yang tanpa ia sadari Yunho mengerti apa arti dari helaan tersebut. 

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini Jaejoong sudah berdiri memasuki gedung utama Daihatsu Group yang megah. Hari ini adalah tes wawancaranya, dan Yunho termasuk salah satu dari pewawancara. Daihatsu Group saat ini sedang mencari karyawan diposisi Manager Marketing Product sehingga mau tidak mau Yunho terjun langsung dalam interview ini, promosi product adalah salah satu unsur penting dalam kemajuan perusahaan. Jaejoong sudah melihat beberapa saingannya yang sudah duduk menunggu didepan ruangan yang terkesan dingin tersebut. Suasananya pasti sangat menegangkan, batin Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun ikut duduk disamping wanita yang kini sedang komat-kamit membaca doa. Jaejoong pun hanya melirik keheranan. 

Yunho memijit dahinya frustasi. Kenapa semua pelamar yang katanya berpendidikan ini tidak memenuhi kriteria yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan bisa dibilang product daihatsu saat ini kurang sekali promosi sehingga berdampak pada penurunan daya jual.

"Berikutnya adalah...pelamar Kim Jaejoong" Yunho seketika menghentikan pijatan dahinya, menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu masuk. Apakah ia seseorang yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama atau...

Wajah sumringah Jaejoong muncul dipintu masuk itu. Dengan mengenakan Tuksedo design Michael Kors yanh dibelikan Yunho tahun lalu, Jaejoong membungkuk kepada seluruh jajaran direksi pwrusahaan. Yunho menggenggam keras pulpen yang berada ditangannya, seakan ingin membuat pulpen itu terbelah menjadi dua. Apalagi sih yang diharapkan Jaejoong kali ini. Anak ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing dengan kelakuannya yang tidak bisa ditebak. Yunho menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada direksi lain untuk mewawancarai Jaejoong. Ia takut akan mengatakan hal yang membuat curiga teman-teman direksi lain. Jaejoong yang menyadari hal itu justru bersikap seolah tak terjadi hal apapun. Ia tetap menjalani wawancaranya tanpa perasaan gugup. Jangan lupa senyum manis yang ia lemparkan terhadap jajaran direksi yang berada didepannya. Membuat Yunho semakin jengah dengan suasana di ruang wawancara tersebut. 

* * *

Para pelamar pun diminta menunggu selama 2 jam karena hasil pengumuman akan diumumkan hari ini juga. Mereka pun diminta untuk menunggu disalah satu ruangan yang ada. Tak lama perempuan yang Jaejoong ingat bernama Kim Yun Hwi itu masuk kedalam ruangan, padahal ini baru 15 menit, apa sudah ada yang luluskah? Batin Jaejoong. 

"Pelamar Kim Jaejoong, anda dimintai untuk menjumpai Direktur Jung Yunho" Jaejoong kaget sekali. Ia menebak-nebak sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho. Apakah Yunho akan menerimanya dan kagum dengan hasil interview hari ini, atau Yunho akan marah karena ia mendaftar tanpa bilang pada Yunho. Jaejoong mengetuk terdahulu pintu ruangan kerja Yunho. Jaejoong masuk ke ruangan kerja bergaya minimalis yang ditata rapi. Kedatangannya disambut dengan manik mata Yunho yang menatapnya tajam. Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup dengan rapat, Yunho menghadap ke arah Jaejoong. 

"Apa lagi rencanamu kali ini hah? Kenapa kau bisa ada diantara pelamar kerja itu!" Yunho membentak Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong menciut. Tidak. Kali ini Jaejoong harus berani melawan. 

"Aku hanya ingin mengetes kemampuanku Yun, buktinya, aku berhasil mengalahkan ratusan pelamar lainnya dan sampai ketitik ini. Tanpa bantuan darimu sedikitpun" Jelas, ini hanyalah alasan yang dikarang saja oleh Jaejoong. 

"KALAU INGIN MENGETES KEMAMPUANMU, LAKUKAN DI PERUSAHAAN LAIN, JANGAN DIPERUSAHAANKU!" 

"OH, MENTANG-MENTANG KAU MEMBERIKU SEGALA MATERI, KAU BERHAK MELARANG-LARANGKU BEGITU?" 

"BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH JAE!" 

"AKU INI MANUSIA, AKU BERHAK-"

Ditengah pertengkaran mereka terdengar pintu kantor Yunho terbuka, padahal Yunho sudah mengingatkan kepada sekertarisnya agar melarang siapapun untuk masuk.

"Appaaaaaaaaaaa" dengan susah payah Haneul membuka pintu ruang kerja Yunho yang besar itu. Haneul pun berlari menubruk kaki jenjang Yunho. Masih dengan kikikan gelinya Haneul terus menempeli kaki ayahnya.

"O...oh...Haeneul..dengan siapa kesini?"Yunho sekilas menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah menatap Haneul dengan heran. Gadis kecil ini pastilah buah hati Yunho, tebaknya. Manik matanya bulat dan tajam, mewarisi mata khas Yunho. Gadis kecil itu memakai seragam Kindergarten elit di kawasan Seoul ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan seragam bermotif petak-petak pink itu? Ini adalah kali pertamanya Jaejoong melihat anak Yunho dan pastilah ia sangat terkejut. Tak lama terdengar ketukan suara sepatu high heels dari arah pintu masuk, memperlihatkan sosok cantik Ae Rin.

"Setelah kujemput dari sekolahnya, ia keukeh ingin kekantormu Yun, sudah kujelaskan kalau kau sibuk tapi kau tau sendiri kan Haneul" sahut Ae Rin berjalan menghampiri Haneul, Yunho, dan juga...Jaejoong.

Haneul kini sudah berlari memeluk ibunya, Haneul tertawa kecil diikuti Ae Rin yang terus menggendongnya. Ae Rin kemudian menyadari seseorang yang dari tadi terdiam tanpa kata. Ae Rin kemudian menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Oh, kau Kim Jaejoong-ssi bukan? Yang beberapa hari lalu mengunjungi salonku. Apa kabar? Maaf tidak menyapamu" Ae Rin kemudian membungkuk sopan. Jaejoong yang masih terkejut dengan semua ini pun membalas salam Ae Rin dengan bungkukan yang kikuk.

"Apakah Haneul mengganggu meeting kalian? Apa ini berhubungan dengan bisnis?" Tanya Ae Rin kepada keduanya yang mendadak bisu.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali" sahut Yunho sambil mengelus sayang kepala Haneul. "Haneul, sudah makan siang?" Haneul membalas pertanyaan Yunho dengan menggelengkan kepalanya imut, mengundang tawa Yunho dan Ae Rin, sedangkan Jaejoong masih terdiam mencoba memproses semua kejadian yang terjadi dengan cepat. 

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama saja, Ayo Jaejoong-ssi. Akan kutunjukan dimana restoran favoritku." mendengar ucapan Ae Rin, Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba-tiba ingin agar dunia kiamat saat itu juga.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Haaahhhhh aku malu di bagian not for children scene diataaaasss~

Maklum sih aku penulis amatiran XD

Aku mengucapan terima kasih terhadap manteman yang sudah mau review. Aku mengharapkan yang review sih banyak haha sekedar good aja jadi deeeh XD

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau ada grammar mistake ~

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran diterima asal disampaikan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar :3

 **Regards : Banshee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul are my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When I smell something_

 _Aku sudah berusaha menjadi seorang yang sempurna tanpa cela_

 _Aku perlahan menjadi pribadi yang tidak aku kenal_

 _Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku ingin kau bahagia_

 _Aku sadar bahwa semua pengorbanan untukmu ini gagal_

 _Hanya aku yang menganggap bahwa keluarga ini bahagia_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Mademoiselle Restaurant merupakan restoran perancis yang terletak dikawasan Apgujeong, berdiri sekitar 3 kilometer dari kantor Jung Yunho, Daihatsu Group. Mademoiselle Restaurant sendiri merupakan restoran langganan keluarga besar Jung. Tidak heran mengapa tempat ini menjadi langganan keluarga terpandang di Korea tersebut, restoran ini didesain persis seperti restoran mewah di Perancis. Ornament-ornament vintage dan classic menghiasi sudut-sudut restoran. Chef restoran ini sendiri merupakan orang Perancis, dengan pramusaji yang terbilang terlalu tampan untuk tingkatan pekerjaan itu. Mademoiselle Restaurant benar-benar restauran yang dibangun hanya untuk kalangan kelas atas.

Ketukan bunyi high heels bermerk Christian Louboutin menghiasi sudut Mademoiselle Restaurant. Wanita tersebut berjalan dengan elegant, seakan ingin menunjukan kastanya yang tinggi. Pramusaji membungkuk sopan terhadap wanita teesebut.

"Pesanan atas nama Mrs. Jung untuk 3 orang dewasa dan 1 orang anak."

"Baik Mrs. Jung silahkan mengikuti saya."

"Tunggu sebentar saya menunggu suami saya." wanita itu mengeluarkan smartphonenya hendak menelpon suaminya, tak lama manik matanya menangkap sosok jenjang suaminya sambil menggandeng gadis kecil yang berlompat-lompat kecil. Tak lupa teman suaminya yang berjalan mengikuti dibelakang.

"Ck, Yun..aku benci mengendarai mobil sendirian, sangat membosankan."

"Habis mau gimana lagi, princess kecil ini bersikeras naik dengan mobilku, dan aku harus cepat kembali ke kantor, nanti akan susah kalau aku tidak bawa mobil." sahut Yunho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gandengan tangannya dengan Haneul.

"Dasar keras kepala." Ae Rin mencubit perut Yunho dan disambut kekehan kecil Yunho. Keluarga kecil ini seakan tidak sadar bahwa ada sosok lain yang memandang iri. Jujur, siapa yang tidak merasa canggung jika berada di posisi Jaejoong sekarang.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku sudah lapar. Jaejoong-ssi pasti juga sudah lapar. Ayo kita masuk kedalam." Jaejoong mengangguk canggung. Gerak-gerik itu ditangkap oleh Yunho. Ia sangat benci mengetahui Jaejoong harus menghadapi situasi ini. Tetapi disatu sisi Yunho menyalahkan Jaejoong. Memangnya siapa yang berani-beranian menginjakkan kaki di kantor besar Jung Yunho? Resiko itulah yang harus ditanggung Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Saya ulangi pesanannya Mr. dan Mrs, Beef Bourguignon-nya 2, Foie Gras-nya 1, dan creme brulee sebagai dessertnya. Ada tambahan lain?"

"Ah! Chateau Lynch Bages Vintage 2003 Red Wine-nya, sudah lama aku tidak minum wine bordeaux." Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka istri seorang Jung Yunho se-classy ini. Well, sebenarnya hal yang wajar kalau selera salah satu 'pewaris' samsung itu sangat tinggi, hanya saja Ae Rin yang berada di benaknya selama ini adalah Ae Rin yang lemah dan tunduk kepada suami. Ia tidak menyangka Ae Rin istri Jung Yunho memiliki aura sekuat ini. Selama ini Ia menyangka akan dengan mudah menyingkirkan sesosok Ae Rin. Setelah bertemu langsung rasanya hal itu akan sedikit sulit.

Lamunan Jaejoong terpaksa berhenti seiring dengan undur dirinya Pramusaji. Mata bulatnya kembali bertatapan dengan Ae Rin yang menopang dagunya dengan anggun. Apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu terlihat anggun dimata Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau pernah ke restoran ini sebelumnya, Jaejoong-ssi?" suara merdu itu memutuskan pandangan Jaejoong dari jam tangan swiss gold seri terbaru yang melingkar di tangan kurus Ae Rin. Sial, Jaejoong akan meminta jam sama ke Yunho nanti.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang restoran ini sebelumnya, tapi belum pernah mencoba, not a big fan of French Food hahaha." Jaejoong tidak akan mau dipandang rendah oleh wanita didepannya ini. Entah kenapa muncul rasa tidak mau kalah dari dalam dirinya.

"Wah maaf sekali, harusnya aku menanyakan selera Jaejoong-ssi dahulu ya. Ini aku langsung saja mengundangmu makan siang padahal kau tidak suka french food." Mata bulat yang mengintimidasi itu langsung dipenuhi tatapan sayu. Jaejoong yang tadinya bertekat menyombongkan dirinya mendadak merasa bersalah, kenapa mulutnya bisa mengatakan hal itu. Padahal selama ini iya suka juga dengan creme brulee.

"Ahhh...tidak apa apa Ae-Rin ssi. Not a big fan bukan berarti tidak suka kan?" Ae Rin melemparkan senyuman manis yang akan menaklukan lelaki kaya manapun di penjuru korea ini.

"Aku dan Yunho suka sekali dengan restoran ini. Date pertama kami di mademoiselle. Kemudian aku dilamar juga disini. Padahal tadinya aku tidak terlalu suka French Food sama sepertimu Jaejoong-ssi. Tetapi karena Yunho sangat suka dengan Beef Bourguignon-nya, paling tidak seminggu sekali kami kesini."

Pernyataan Ae-Rin membuat Jaejoong terhenyak. Ia tidak tahu Yunho suka French Food. Ia tidak tahu Yunho suka dengan Beef Bourguignon di Mademoiselle. Selama ini Jaejoong mengira bahwa Yunho tidak suka makan di restoran, Yunho sering memintanya membuatkan Ssam Gye Tang dan masakan korea lainnya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya berasumsi sendiri. Yunho pun tidak pernah mengajaknya date di restoran. Ia tidak pernah diajak makan malam romantis diiringi lantunan biola classic seperti layaknya pasangan lain. Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan itu sekalipun. Hal itu membuatnya sedih sekaligus heran. Ia sudah cukup lama berhubungan dengan Yunho. Ia sudah tahu hampir semua kebiasaan baik dam buruk lelaki itu. Tetapi, baru sekali ia berbincang dengan istri Yunho, ia mendapatkan hal yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai Yunho. Apakah Jaejoong kurang berarti bagi Yunho sehingga banyak hal yang tidak mau Yunho ceritakan? Apakah Yunho memiliki kepribadian lain saat berada didalam ruang lingkup keluargnya?

"Bolehkah saya meletakkan makanannya terdahulu, Mr. dan Mrs.?" Lamunan Jaejoong terputus dengan hadirnya pramusaji yang membawakan pesanan mereka. Tampilan French Food itu cukup menggugah selera siapapun, tetapi sama sekali tidak mampu menggugah selera Jaejoong karena pikirannya yang kini sudah berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Jadi, Jaejoong-ssi sudah berapa lama berteman dengan Yunho?" Sahur Ae Rin sambil mempersiapan sendok dan garpu untuk Haneul. Jaejoong yang kini sudah tergagap diam hanya bisa melirik ke arah Yunho meminta pertolongan. Yunho tentu saja dengan mudahnya menangkap gelagat Jaejoong.

"Kami kenal belum lama, mungkin baru 6 bulan belakangan." Sahut Yunho sambil memotong-motong Beef Bourguignon-nya.

"Biasanya aku hampir mengenal semua teman Yunho, aku sedikit terkejut Yunho punya teman setampan Jaejoong-ssi dan aku heran kenapa Yunho tidak memperkenalkanmu padaku hahahaha." tawa renyah Ae-Rin menghiasi telinga Jaejoong. Cara tertawa wanita itu saja sangatlah classy, batin Jaejoong.

"Mom..." perhatian Ae-Rin teralihkan ke gadis kecil yang sekitar mulutnya berselemakan cream dari cremee brule.

"Yes sweety, what's wrong?" Ae-Rin mengambil tissue dan membersihkan mulut Haneul.

"Setelah ini jadi kan kita membeli permen untuk teman Haneul besok?"

"Of course sweety, Mommy akan membelikan permen yang banyak untuk teman Haneul besok."

"Apakah Appa akan ikut?" Kegiatan makan Yunho seketika berhenti. Yunho mengelus puncak kepala gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"I'm sorry Princess, Appa harus kembali kekantor setelah ini. Tapi Appa janji, Appa akan membantu Princess mencari Treasure Chest saat pesta. Bagaimana?"

"Yay! Aku akan menemukan harta karun yang banyaaakk" Pekik Haneul yang kemudian mengundang tawa Ae-Rin, Yunho, dan juga Jaejoong.

"Oh iya Jaejoong-ssi. Kami akan mengadakan pesta dirumah pada weekend ini. Pesta ini akan dihadiri kerabat perusahaan dam juga keluarga kami. Akan banyak teman Yunho, temanku, dan teman Haneul juga, sebaiknya kau datang ke pesta kami oke? Biar aku bisa mengenalmu lebih baik lagi. Teman Yunho temanku juga bukan begitu Yun-ah?" Yunho membulatkan matanya dan memandang Ae-Rin tajam. Tetapi Ae-Rin sibuk membenahi peralatan makan Haneul sehingga Ia tidak menangkapnya. Yunho tidak menyangka Ae-Rin akan mengundang Jaejoong ke pesta rutin keluarga Jung itu. Ae-Rin tidak pernah kelihatan setertarik ini dengan temannya. Ae-Rin memang banyak mengenal teman Yunho, tapi untuk urusan pesta Yunho sendirilah yang mengundang temannya, bukan Ae-Rin, sekalipun Ae-Rin mengenal dekat teman-temannya.

"Akan kuusahakan datang Ae-Rin ssi." Perhatian Yunho sekarang kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Terimakasih atas undangan makan siangnya Ae-Rin ssi. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai makanan perancis hahaha." Jaejoong membungkuk sopan kepada Ae-Rin yang kemudian dibalas dengan bungkukan oleh Ae-Rin. Ae-Rin kini sedang berdiri disamping mobil bermerk Maybach berwarna silver itu.

"Sama-sama Jaejoong-ssi, aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu di pesta weekend nanti oke? Jangan lupa pestanya bertema pirates & island, jadi tidak usah terlalu berpakaian formal. Well, karena aku sudah memberi tahu tema pesta padamu bahkan sebelum undangannya disebar, maka aku sangat memaksamu untuk datang Jaejoong-ssi. Hahahaha"

"Akan kuusahakan Ae-Rin ssi."

"Baiklah Yun, hati-hati. Jangan ngebut-ngebut oke?" Ae-Rin kemudian agak berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kanan Yunho yang kemudian dibalas kekehan kecil Yunho.

"Hati-hati juga Rin, bye princess-nya Appa." Haneul yang sudah didalam mobil melambai-lambaikam tangannya melalui kaca jendela mobil. Setelah Maybach Ae-Rin berlalu pergi Yunho lantas menaiki Rolls Royce putih yang dikendarainya bersama Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama tak bersuara didalam mobil. Hanya lantunan lagu I hate you I love you oleh Gnash yang memenuhi perjalanan penuh diam mereka. Jaejoong yang merasa jengah entah kenapa pun mematikan stereo mobil di dashboard.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Sahut Yunho dengan tidak memalingkan perhatiannya dari jalanan.

"Aku merasa tersindir oleh lagu itu." Balas Jaejoong tanpa melihat Yunho. Matanya terus menatap pepohonan yang berada diluar jendela. Yunho tidaklah bodoh apa alasannya Jaejoong merasa tersindir oleh lirik lagu itu. Ibaratnya lagu itu adalah kisah nyata yang diambil dari kisah cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mobil itu pun kembali sunyi. Jaejoong yang merasa jengah pun kembali bersuara.

"Seriously Yun? French food? Beef Bourguignon Mademoiselle adalah makanan kesukaanmu? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Jaejoong mendadak meninggikan tingkat oktaf nada suaranya. Ia kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pria 40 tahun yang tetap menawan itu.

"Kau marah hanya karena kau tidak tau aku suka Beef Bourguignon? Harusnya aku yang marah. Kau melamar diperusahaanku Jae!" Yunho yang tidak sabarpun balik meninggikan oktaf suarnya. Tingkah laku Jaejoong menurut Yunho saat ini sangat ridiculous, sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Bukan! Aku marah karena kau tidak menceritakan semua tentangmu padaku! Sebegitukah tidak pentingkah aku dimatamu?" mata Jaejoong kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Pertemuannya langsung dengan Ae-Rin seakan mengikis rasa percaya diri yang ada didalam dirinya. Emosi Jaejoong seakan sulit untuk ditaklukan. Padahal Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang gampang menangis.

"Kau pandai sekali memutar fakta huh. Kau membuat seolah-olah kau yang paling tersakiti disini. Memangnya semua ini salah siapa hah? Bukan kau yang dengan percaya diri memunjukkan muka didepan Ae-Rin? Kenapa kau jadi marah cuma gara-gara beef bourgoignon? Ridiculous." Oke. Cukup. Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Ia tidak lagi bisa menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan waktu yang sangat tepat mobil Yunho sampai didepan gedung Daihatsu Group. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Yunho, Jaejoong langsung keluar dari Rolls Royce putih itu. Meninggalkan Yunho yang mendesak kesal didepan stir mobil. Sepertinya pertengkaran mereka kali akan sulit membuat keduanya untuk saling mengalah dan bermaafan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jaejoong membanting pintu apartemennya dengan kasar, mencampakkan jas dan tas berisikan map berkas lamaran kerjanya, dan melepaskan sepatunya sembarangan. Yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah berbaring ditempat tidur. Sekilas Jaejoong menatap dirinya didepan pantulan kaca. Rambutnya berantakan, mata yang sembab, dasi yang sudah dilonggarkannya, dan kemeja putih yang sudah kusut mencuat keluar. Jaejoong kembali menatap handphonenya. Ia menerima email dari Daihatsu Group yang memberi kabar bahwa ia diterima berkerja disana dan diharapkan hadir seminggu dari hari ini. Jaejoong mencampakkan handphone itu sembarangan ke karpet bulu dikamarnya. Jaejoong sudah memutuskan tidak akan berkerja di Daihatsu Group. Ia tidak mau datang ke Daihatsu Group lagi. Ia tidak mau membuat Yunho marah lagi. Selain itu Ia enggan bertemu terlalu sering dengan Ae-Rin. Ae-Rin seolah-olah menyedot rasa percaya diri yang ada didalam tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun merebahkan badannya ditempat tidur. Sekilas ia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mengira Yunho akan mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya. Nada kalimat Yunho saat itu sangatlah datar, tidak meledak-ledak seperti Yunho biasanya. Namun dibalik nada kalimat datar justru itulah yang sangat menyakitkan dihati Jaejoong. Ia lebih memilih Yunho berteriak emosi didepan mukannya. Bukan malah menyindirnya seperti itu. Jaejoong akui bahwa ini bukanlah 100 % kesalahan Yunho, melainkan ini juga salah Jaejoong. Hanya karena Jaejoong adalah seorang simpanan, bukan berarti Jaejoong adalah yang selalu tersakiti, bukan begitu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

ehm (?)

Terima kasih reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita mainstream ini XD

Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang mau komen sepatah dua patah kata, you guys rock!

Maaf juga aku gabisa bales komennya satu persatu ~

Komen kalian sangat berharga untuk membangun semangatku dalam menulis :)

Sedikit spoiler. Aku gajanji untuk membuat sugar baby ini happy ending :p

Bye Guys, see you on the next chapter ~

 **Regards : Banshee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul are my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _When I hurts you_**

 _Air mata itu jatuh karena aku_

 _Suara hati yang retak itu_

 _Adalah aku yang memecahkannya_

 _Tapi apa dayaku_

 _Ragakupun sama hancurnya_

 _We messed up_

 _Yet we keep going_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Rolls Royce merah milik Jaejoong memasuki rumah berpagar putih yang megah dan berdiri kokoh. Pagar megah bergaya Eropa itu berdiri setinggi 3 meter, dengan ukiran kuda diatas puncak pagar. Ini baru pagarnya saja, belum isi rumahnya. Jarak antara pagar menuju rumah megah itu sekitar 50 meter. Taman bunga mawar merah dan mawar putih menghiasi jalan sepanjang menuju ke rumah inti, tidak lupa _bushes_ yang sudah dibentuk oleh penjaga tanaman. Jaejoong menghentikan mobil mewahnya didepan rumah bergaya eropa itu. Sudah ramai para undangan pesta yang pastinya adalah salah satu orang-orang terkaya di korea, dilihat dari mobil dan perhiasan yang mereka kenakan.

Jaejoong turun dari mobil mewahnya memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada valet parking. Jaejoong berdiri tercengang memandang kediaman seorang Jung Yunho. _Chandelier_ yang Jaejoong yakin dihiasi permata asli itu menggantung persis di hall pintu masuk rumah mereka. Lantai rumah yang beralaskan marmer termahal yang pernah dijual di korea. Lukisan _Maria Kreyn – alone together_ tergantung persis disisi kanan hall pintu masuk dan Jaejoong tau seorang Jung Yunho tak akan membeli barang palsu. Ia tahu Yunho adalah orang yang kaya raya, memiliki segalanya tapi tetap saja rumah ini cukup membuatnya tercengang. Ini adalah rumah inti seorang Jung Yunho. Ya, rumah inti. Artinya ia memiliki beberapa rumah. Yunho bersama keluarganya lebih sering meninggali apartemen mereka, alasan Yunho karena jaraknya lebih dekat dengan sekolah Haneul dan salon Ae Rin. Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Si tua (namun tampan) itu ternyata adalah seorang suami yang baik, ya?

Jung Yunho berdiri dengan gagahnya, berbincang dengan rekan-rekan kerja dan para pemegang saham yang tengah tertawa akibat lelucon ala pebisnis. Ditengah Ia yang dikelilingi para pebisnis itu Yunho tetap tidak mampu menahan rasa gelisahnya dan terus menatap ke arah pintu masuk halaman rumah belakang mereka. Yunho ragu apakah Jaejoong datang ke acara ini apa dan Jaejoong sudah 4 hari tidak saling komunikasi sejak pertengkaran mereka yang terakhir. Untuk kali ini Yunho memutuskan tidak akan mudah mengalah kepada Jaejoong. Lelaki itu sekali-kali harus diberi pengertian agar tidak terlalu suka berbuat sesuka hati, well Yunho tau Jaejoong masih mudah tapi ya tetap saja. Yunho merasakan celana berbahan khakinya ditarik-tarik. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah merengut Haneul, Yunhopun terkekeh kecil.

"Appa sudah janji kan mau membantu Haneul mencari treasure chest? Teman-teman Haneul sudah dapat banyak, Haneul baru dapat 2 bungkus permen." Haneul saat ini memakai hiasan bunga dikepalanya, tak lupa memakai dress bergaya bohemian yang Yunho yakin baru dibeli oleh Ae Rin kemarin sore.

Yunho berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Haneul.

"Princess, Appa saat ini sedang banyak tamu, sebagai tuan rumah Appa harus menemani teman-teman Appa bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau ditemani dengan Jiyeon unnie? Appa dengar Jiyeon unnie ahli dalam mencari harta karun." Jiyeon adalah baby sitter yang sudah berkerja dengan keluarga Jung dari hari pertama mereka memiliki Haneul. Haneul dan Jiyeon benar-benar dekat dan sulit dipisahkan.

"Appa jahat, Appa ingkar janji." Air mata Haneul saat ini sudah berada dipelupuk matanya. Yunho yang sadar akan hal itu hendak berbicara namun..

"Bagaimana kalau Princess Haneul mencari harta karun bersama Jaejoong Oppa? " Yunho tau sekali suara merdu khas itu dan sontak menolehkan badannya kebelakang. Mendapati senyum manis Jaejoong yang Ia rindukan selama 4 hari ini. Jaejoong terlihat menawan dengan kemeja putih dan celana selututnya berwarna coklat muda, tak lupa topi rotan khas yang menghiasi rambut hitamnya.

Haneul menunduk malu sambil memainkan dress kecilnya. Haneul sangat suka dengan Jaejoong Oppa. Jaejoong Oppa yang tampan seperti Pangeran di film barbie yang sering Ia tonton.

"Umm, hei Jae. Apakah tidak apa-apa kau menemani Haneul? Kau adalah salah satu tamu pesta." Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Jaejoong pun tersenyum manis memandang gelagat Yunho. Well, ini cukup canggung bagi mereka berdua setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka.

"Umm, sejujurnya aku tidak mengenal siapapun dipesta ini jadi yah...daripada aku bosan lebih baik aku menemani Haneul."

"Jaejoong Oppa, ayo kita mencari harta karun yang banyak!" Jaejoong terkekeh kecil kemudian menyambut gandengan tangan Haneul. Yunho hanya memandang sendu punggung yang ringkih itu. Ah, sudahi saja perang dingin antara mereka berdua ini. Mereka sudah dewasa dan sepatutnya menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin, batin Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Haneul! Sini! Oppa menemukan 1 lagi harta karunnya. Sini biar Haneul yang buka." Jaejoong dan Haneul kini berdiri dibawah pohon mapple yang terletak ditaman belakang kediaman Jung Yunho. Taman ini cukup besar juga. Ada taman khusus anak-anak yang berisikan mainan seperti prosotan, ayunan, dan rumah pohon. Jaejoong menebak semua ini pasti Ia sediakan hanya untuk Jung Haneul seorang.

Haneul berlari kecil sambil mengangkat dress bohemiannya, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini juga tengah mencari harta karun. Haneul menghampiri Jaejoong, mengulurkan tangannya meminta bungkusan hadiah yang Jaejoong genggam. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong memberikan bungkusan itu kepada Haneul.

"Yay! Berkat Jaejoong Oppa Haneul dapat banyak harta karun, Jaejoong Oppa lebih hebat dari pada Appa dalam mencari harta karun." Jaejoongpun tersenyum manis sambil memandang gadis kecil yang tengah sibuk membuka bungkusan harta karunnya. Jaejoong berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Haneul.

"Haneul sayang Appa?" Haneul menghentikan aktifitas membuka bungkusannya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan polos.

"Tentu Haneul sayang Appa. Haneul sedih kalau Appa pulang kerjanya lama."

"Kalau Mommy?"

"Haneul sayang Mommy! Kalau Appa lama pulang, Mommy yang membacakan dongeng untuk Haneul sebelum tidur." Jaejoong tersenyum ketir. Perasaannya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Jika saja Haneul tau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, apakah perasaaannya akan tetap sama terhadap Yunho dan dirinya?

"Diantara Mommy sama Appa, Haneul lebih sayang siapa?" Haneul membulatkan mata dan mulut kecilnya bersamaan. Terlihat sangat imut.

"Sayang dua-duanya. Haneul mau tinggal sama Mommy dan Appa sampai tua. Hihihi." Perasaan Jaejoong semakin terasa berat. Ia berharap agar menjalani hidup sebagai anak kecil saja selamanya. Tidak ada beban perasaan, tidak ada pikiran yang sampai bisa membuat kepalamu sakit.

"Haneul! Jaejoong-ssi!" Ae-Rin berjalan menghampiri mereka dan seperti biasanya, Ae Rin terlihat sangat anggun. Ae Rin memakai hiasan bunga yang sama seperti Haneul dikepalanya, memakai strap sandal modis berwarna coklat, dan memakai dress bohemian dengan motif bunga. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka kalau wanita ini sudah memiliki anak satu dengan caranya berdandan.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kenapa malah bergabung dengan anak-anak. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak sebagai penyelenggara pesta. Harusnya kau ikut menikmati pesta di taman depan."

"Hahaha santai saja Ae Rin-ssi. Ini inisiatifku kok. Lagipula aku tidak mengenal satupun orang didepan sana jadi lebih baik aku bermain-main saja dengan Haneul."

"Mommy-mommy, berkat Jaejoong Oppa Haneul dapat banyak harta karun!" Haneul tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Haneul.

"Kalau begitu boleh Mommy meminjam Jaejoong Oppa-mu? Mommy mau ajak Jaejoong Oppa istirahat di taman depan, oke?"

"Hmpphh Mommy tidak asik, yaudah deh Haneul main saja sama Woobin." Gadis kecil itupun berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya ke anak bernama Woobin. Meninggalkan Ae Rin dan Jaejoong yang dibuat tertawa oleh tingkah Haneul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jaejoong tengah menikmati champagne sambil menikmati musik yang khas dengan lantunan pantai tersebut. Ia hanya memandang kosong kedepan melihat kelompok ibu-ibu sosialita yang tengah tertawa renyah. Entah apa yang ditertawakan dan Jaejoong yakin lelucon mereka tidak selucu itu. Kemudian Ia mengalihkan pandangnnya ke kanan dan melihat sekelompok pria paruh baya yang Jaejoong yakin mereka adalah penanam saham atau direktur direktur perusahaan besar. Kelihatannya mereka tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan serius dan Jaejoong yakin pembicaraan mereka pasti tidak jauh jauh dari bisnis.

Jaejoong mendengus bosan. Jaejoong memang salah satu dari kalangan berada juga, tapi levelnya tidaklah sama dengan orang-orang yang ada didepannya ini. Mereka seakan hidup di dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Jaejoong janji ini adalah pesta "pebisnis" yang terakhir yang pernah Ia hadiri.

"Selamat malam para hadirin pesta." Jung Yunho tengah berdiri didepan panggung kecil berhiaskan bunga bunga khas tepi pantai. Jung Ae Rin berdiri menggandeng tangan Yunho dengan senyuman dan aura yang bisa menarik siapa saja.

"Saya dan istri saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para hadirin pesta karena telah menyediakan waktunya untuk hadir di acara pesta yang rutin kami adakan setiap bulannya. Saya berharap semua hadirin menikmati pesta ini."

Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Jaejoong adalah salah satu dari orang yang tidak menikmati pesta ini.

"Selanjutnya saya akan menyerahkan kepada istri saya, sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih." Yunho mempersilahkan Ae Rin maju kedepan. Ae Rin pun sudah berdiri didepan mic.

"Selamat malam para hadirin pesta. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa ada baiknya kita kalangan yang berada ini menyumbangkan sedikit materi terhadap yang membutuhkan bukan? Saya sudah bergabung menjadi salah satu donatur tetap di Heart to Love Children Foundation. Komunitas ini membantu anak-anak berkelainan jantung yang membutuhkan agar memperpanjang kelangsungan hidupnya. Ada baiknya kita menyumbangkan sedikit kasih sayang kepada mereka. Bagi ibu dan bapak yang berminat bisa menemui saya langsung, terima kasih banyak dan selamat menikmati pesta."

Jaejoong terdiam memandang Ae Rin yang masih tersenyum manis diatas panggung. Wanita itu terus membuatnya terkejut dengan sifatnya. Ia tidak menyangka dibalik kehidupan glamour, pakaian mahal, sepatu yang seharga mobil, aksesoris mahal dan asli yang Ia pakai, hatinya masih tergerak untuk membantu yang membutuhkan. Salah satu kegiatan yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di otak Jaejoong. Kegiatan sosial yang rutin Ia lakukan mungkin hanyalah memberi makan kucing liar yang ada didekat rumahnya. Itupun karena ia sangat suka dengan kucing. Apakah memberi makan kucing liar bisa disamakan dengan kegiatan Ae Rin membantu anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus? Sepertinya tidak. Setiap ia berjumpa wanita itu selalu saja rasa percaya dirinya menurun drastis.

"Jae. Sedang apa disini sendirian?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri menatap kosong kedepan panggung. Jaejoong sampai tidak sadar Yunho sudah turun dari panggung.

"Huh?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong heran. Apa yang dipikirkan lelaki ini sampai jadi linglung begini.

"Jae, ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu, ayo ikut aku kedalam." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Yunho berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jaejoong memandang kamar bergaya classic modern ini. Terdapat lukisan classic yang menggantung ditas tempat tidur. Jaejoong jadi berpikir berapa uang yang dihabiskan Yunho untuk membeli semua lukisan untuk dirumah ini.

"Ini kamar siapa?" Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho yang tengah sibuk menuangkan whiski ke dalam gelas kecil.

"Kamar tamu. Kalau keluarga atau kerabat mampir, mereka tidur disini." Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberikan gelas berisikan whiski kepada Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali terdiam dan sibuk menyesap whiski digelas masing-masing.

"Aku..." Jaejoong dan Yunho berbicara disaat bersamaan. Keduanya kemudian terkekeh mentertawakan kebodohan mereka.

"Aku duluan?" Yunho menawarkan dirinya untuk berbicara duluan karena biasanya Yunho duluanlah yang menengahi masalah diantara mereka.

"Umm tidak Yun, aku duluan." Jaejoong kemudia meletakkan gelas whiskinya dimeja kecil disampingnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas gugup dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf Yun, tidak seharusnya aku melamar kerja sesukaku di perusahanmu, tidak seharusnya aku marah dan cemburu cuma karena for a God's sake, Beef Bourgouignon. Itu adalah hal bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, aku minta maaf."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sambil menggigit cemas bibir bawahnya. Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong geli melihat tingkahnya yang imut itu. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong mengambil tangan kanan Jaejoong, mengelusnya pelan kemudian mengecup tangan halus beraroma vanilla itu.

"Aku juga salah, My Baby. Tidak seharusnya aku semarah itu padamu, melarang-larangmu seperti itu. Kau masih muda dan bisa mencoba semua yang kau mau. Tidak sepertiku yang sudah tua ini."

Jaejoong mengelus pipi kanan Yunho sambil memandangi kerut wajah yang tegas itu.

"Walaupun My Daddy sudah tua, tapi tetap saja aku tunduk kepadamu."

Yunho terkekeh pelan dan menarik dengan lembut kepala Jaejoong. Ia sangat merindukan bibir tebal yang merah itu. Yunho meraup bibir merah itu menyesapnya sensual dan memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun dengan senang hati menyambut lidah Yunho. Yunho mengigit bibir bawah Jaejoong yang diikuti lenguhan Jaejoong yang sexy. Jaejoong semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan merangkup dan mengacak rambut Yunho. Ciuman Yunho kini turun ke leher Jaejoong. Yunho menyesap leher putih beraroma vanilla dan menggigit kecil leher putih itu tidak terlalu keras takut menimbulkan bekas. Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya keatas merasa ciuman Yunho sangat nikmat. Lidah Yunho menjilat tonjolan jakun Jaejoong kemudian naik menatap kedua bola mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat terengah akibat ciuman mereka. Bibir tebal Jaejoong sudah basah dan memerah akibat perbuatan Yunho.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang masih terengah-engah.

"Dad, please. Kita sudah make out panas dan kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

Yunho tertawa kecil dan belum selesai Yunho menyelesaikan tawanya tangan Jaejoong sudah menangkup kepala Yunho dan melanjutkan 'hot make out' mereka. Jaejoong menggigit sensual bibir itu memainkan lidah mereka kembali. Tangan Yunho kini mulai masuk ke kemeja Jaejoong memainkan nipple kiri Jaejoong. Mengusap dan memijat nipple itu secara perlahan. Usapan nipple Yunho cukup membuat Jaejoong mengeluh panjang dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Belum selesai Jaejoong mengeluh Yunho sudah meraup kembali bibir merah itu dan menyesapnya secara kasar. Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Yunho masuk kedalam celana Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong membulat seakan tangan Yunho yang sudah mengelus penisnya itu adalah alarm untuk membangunkannya dari kegiatan ini.

"Daddy, no! Demi tuhan ada istrimu didalam rumah ini, ditempat yang sama dengan kita. Oh tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko dilempar gayung oleh istrimu." Jaejoong menarik dirinya dari kungkungan Yunho. Merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat kegiatan keduanya.

"Tumben kau menolak having sex denganku. Biasanya dimanapun aku minta kau terima saja." Yunho tersenyum jahil memandang Jaejoong yang masih sibuk merapikan celananya.

"Dimanapun aku mau tetapi tidak ditempat yang ada istrimu didalamnya. Hell no. Nanti aku disiram air panas oleh istrimu." Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan memukul manja dada tegap Jung Yunho. Keduanya pun keluar dari kamar tamu itu dan kembali ke taman belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak Ae Rin-ssi sudah mengundangku ke pesta ini. Pestanya sangat megah aku sampai terkagum-kagum hahaha. Kau adalah host party terbaik dikorea Ae Rin-ssi." Jelas ucapan Jaejoong saat ini hanyalah bualan belaka. Pesta ini adalah pesta paling membosankan yang pernah Ia hadiri.

"My pleasure Jaejoong-ssi. Semoga kau menikmati pesta ini dan kalau undangan datang lagi, kau harus datang ya? Sekarang kau adalah tamu tetap kami. Hahaha" Jaejoong hanya membalas senyum. Heck no. Ia akan membuat alasan saja nanti kalau ia diundang lagi ke pesta macam ini.

"Aku undur diri dulu Ae Rin-ssi, sudah terlalu larut malam. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah mengundangku."

"Ya hati-hati dijalan Jaejoong-ssi. Jangan mengebut ya? Hahaha" Yunho menghampiri Ae Rin dan Jaejoong sesudah ia menyalami tamu tamu undangan lain.

"Rin, aku mengantar Jaejoong kedepan dulu ya."

Ae Rin hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan Yunho. Ae Rin memandang punggung Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju ruang rumah depan mereka. Tatapan Ae Rin tidak dapat diartikan dengan jelas, apa maksud dari tatapan kosong itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Sawasdeekhaaa ~ (?)

Here it is chapter 5 dari cerita mainstream ini ^^

Aku disini sepertinya akan sedikit curhat (?)

Banyak yang mengeluh tidak mau membaca lagi karena aku tidak menjanjikan happy ending untuk sugar baby.

Aku akan menyampaikan alasan, alasan yang paling kuat adalah aku ini sudah agak tua (?) sudah banyak memakan asam garam kehidupan. Aku hanya ingin mengajak pembaca agar ikut merasakan bahwa di kehidupan ini tidaklah selalu happy ending. Banyak Sad Ending yang terjadi disekitar kita. Toh ujung-ujungnya cerita cinta kita di real life juga pasti berakhir sad ending, karena ujung cerita dari setiap kehidupan adalah kematian. Sad Ending kan? Lmao.

Padahal aku bilang "tidak janji" lo T-T berarti ada kemungkinan happy ending juga.

Terima kasih kepada manteman yang sudah membaca sugar baby, terima kasih juga kepada manteman yang sudah berbaik hati review. Aku akan berusaha membalas by PM.

Mohon maaf kalau ada grammar mistake XD

 **Regards : Banshee**

a/n Sekedar info aja. Aku sudah jadi an hard yunjae shipper and cassiopeia since 2007. till today I still do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul are my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

 ** _When you just know_**

 _Senyummu bukanlah senyum yang aku tau_

 _Tatapannmu bukanlah tatapan yang selalu hadir dimimpiku_

 _Perhatianmu bukanlah tulus dari hatimu_

 _Aku sadar_

 _Tapi cinta seakan membutakan mataku_

 ** _.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Hongdae yang biasanya selalu ramai dilalui para pejalan kaki tampak sepi pagi itu. Salju putih mulai menebal menutupi sebagian jalan pedestrian. Dengan coat tebalnya Jaejoong menyusuri jalan Hongdae dengan perlahan, kemudian masuk ke Cafe dengan interior minimalis itu. Cafe tersebut merupakan Cafe yang dikelola oleh sahabatnya Junsu. Kebetulan Jaejoong tidak mempunyai kegiatan hari ini sehingga Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan harinya di Cafe sahabatnya yang cerewet itu.

"Tumben pagi-pagi sekali sudah muncul di-Cafeku." Dengan apron hitamnya Junsu menyapa Jaejoong yang masih berdiri dipintu Cafe, tampaknya Jaejoong adalah pelanggan pertamanya di pagi ini. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya menanggapi sindiran Junsu, sambil menarik kursi disalah satu spot favoritnya di-Cafe itu.

"Aku tidak punya kegiatan hari ini, jadi aku mau merusuh saja di Cafemu." Sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya Jaejoong menatap mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang ditengah cuaca yang sangat dingin ini.

"Eun Ji-ah! 2 cangkir black coffee dan 2 french toast, antar ke meja ini!" Ah, Junsu memang sahabat baiknya. Tanpa Jaejoong yang pesan pun Ia tau apa menu kesukaan Jaejoong. Junsu menarik kursi yang ada disebrang Jaejoong. Dari gelagat Jaejoong, Junsu tau jika Jaejoong saat ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan butuh teman berkeluh-kesah. Sambil mengikuti kegiatan Jaejoong menatap mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang itu Junsu memulai pembicaraan mereka

"Spill it, Jae. Kenapa kau tidak kerja. Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah disini. Bukankah kau sudah melamar di perusahaan Pak tua itu? Kau ditolak?"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Menatap sahabatnya yang seakan memaksanya untuk bercerita. Jaejoong tau seberapapun Jaejoong menutupi rahasia dari sahabatnya itu, Junsu tetap tau. Well, mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil.

"Secara teknis, aku memang diterima..."

"Lalu?"

"Yunho marah besar..."

"Well, who doesn't Jae? Selingkuhan melamar kerja diperusaahan yang kau pimpin." Junsu melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Jaejoong seakan menghakiminya.

"Aku sih tidak masalah dengan Yunho yang marah padaku, toh nanti aku goyang pantat sedikit saja dia jinak lagi." Junsu pun semakin memicingkan matanya menghakimi Jaejoong.

"You know what, Jun?"

"Apa?"

"Istrinya. Istrinya seakan menyerap rasa percaya diriku disetiap langkahnya..."

Wait...apa kata Jaejoong tadi? Istri? Junsu memajukan badannya, menajamkan telinganya. Tolong katakan bahwa yang Ia dengar itu salah.

"KAU SUDAH BERTEMU ISTRI YUNHO!?"

Teriakan Junsu hampir saja membuat Eun Ji menumpahkan 2 cangkir black coffee yang hendak diantarkannya ke meja bos-nya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketukan suara sepatu kulit pantofle yang dibuat khusus di Itali itu memenuhi sudut lorong perusahaan Daihatsu Group yang dipimpin oleh Jung Yunho. Pebisnis handal yang kemampuannya tidak perlu lagi diragukan. Propertinya tersebar diseluruh penjuru Korea dan Jepang. Tidak ada satupun penanam saham yang menolak apabila diajak kerja-sama dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Merupakan suatu mimpi bagi Kim Na Ni bisa bekerja di perusahaan sebesar Daihatsu Group. Walaupun posisi sekretaris ini membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling dengan permintaan dan peraturan orang seperfect Jung Yunho, tapi setidaknya gajinya setimpal dengan dirinya yang dalam sehari hanya tidur selama 4 jam. Saat ini Kim Na Ni kesusahan mengikuti JungYunho. Dengan high heelsnya tentu Na Ni kesulitan menyamakan langkahnya dengan kaki panjang seorang Jung Yunho.

"Na Ni-ssi tolong kosongkan semua jadwalku untuk 5 hari kedepan, dan tolong sewakan jet pribadi menuju Jeju Island pada Jum'at minggu ini, seperti biasa aku mau Kim Jeong Hoon yang menjadi pilotnya." Sahut Yunho sambil menduduki kursi kebanggaannya di kantor pribadinya tersebut.

"Baik Daepyo-nim."

"Tolong juga pesankan kamar VIP suite room di hotel Toscana selama 5 hari, beritahu pada manager Toscana untuk menjemputku di bandara Jeju Island."

"Baik Daepyo-nim."

"Seperti biasa...jangan pesankan atas namaku. Pesankan atas nama Kim Jae Joong."

"Baik Daepyo-nim, ada lagi Daepyo-nim?"

"Selama aku pergi aku menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Vice President Yoo. Jika ada sesuatu yang penting kau harus bisa langsung menghandlenya."

"Saya mengerti Daepyo-nim."

"Dan satu lagi...jangan ada satu orang pun yang tau bahwa aku pergi ke Jeju Island. Katakan saja bahwa aku sedang mengunjungi ibuku di Thailand. Kalau Ae-Rin yang bertanya, katakan saja bahwa aku sedang mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Jepang. Aku akan menambahkan gajimu 20% untuk bulan ini dengan syarat semua perkataanku kau laksanakan dengan baik."

"...Terima kasih banyak Daepyo-nim. Saya akan melaksanakan semuanya dengan baik." Sahut Kim Na Ni undur diri dari hadapan Jung Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti yang ada dikepalanya.

Sudah 2 tahun Ia bekerja dengan seorang Jung Yunho, dan nama Kim Jaejoong tidaklah asing ditelinganya. Daepyo-nimnya itu sering sekali memintanya untuk membuat reservasi atas nama Kim Jaejoong. Dan asal Daepyo-nimnya membuat reservasi atas nama Kim Jaejoong, Ae-Rin ssi tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Siapa sosok Kim Jaejoong ini? Masa iya sih Daepyo-nimnya yang gagah dan berwibawa itu selingkuh? Ah, tapi ini bukanlah urusan sekretaris biasa sepertinya. Yang penting setiap Ia membuat reservasi atas nama Kim Jaejoong pasti dirinya diberikan gaji tambahan. Jika Ia bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong itu, Ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa sih sosok Kim Ae-Rin itu..." Junsu memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap sahabat sehidup sematinya yang masih setia memandangi jalanan Hongdae yang diselimuti salju tebal.

"Lebih baik kau simpan saja rasa penasaranmu itu. Kim Ae-Rin itu benar-benar membuatmu seakan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa selain berlutut padanya."

"Hah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang pedenya setengah mati berkata seperti itu. Kelihatannya dunia mau kiamat." Jaejoong yang tadinya masih setia memandang jalanan langsung melirik tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Jae, aku tidak heran juga sih. Kim Ae-Rin itu salah satu keponakan pewaris Samsung yang ke 6. Pasti Ia datang dari keluarga dengan latar pendidikan dan manner yang sudah dilatih mungkin sejak Ia baru belajar jalan." Jaejoong manggut-manggut setuju, sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Kau jangan mau kalah Jae."

"Tenang saja Jun. Wanita itu tetap saja ada buruknya dimataku sehebat apapun dia dimata orang. Kalau memang wanita itu hebat kenapa Ia tidak mampu membuat suaminya bertekuk lutut."

"Mungkin Ia tidak hebat diranjang Jae." Sahut Junsu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pfffffttttt"

"Mungkin bulu vaginanya lebat selebat hutan amazon. Jadi Pak Tua tidak selera."

"SHIT JUNSU PELANGGANMU BISA MENDENGAR!" Junsu kini sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

 _~barabomyeon jakku nunmuri naneungeon waenji mollado~_

Ringtone cellphone Jaejoong menghentikan tawa menggelegar Junsu. Sambil mencubit hidung bangir Junsu, Jaejoong mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo.." Sahut Jaejoong masih memelototi Junsu yang masih cekikikan.

"Di Caffee Junsu, waeyo?"

"..."

"JEONGMALYO?!" Junsu hampir saja memuncratkan black coffeenya kaget karena pekikan Jaejoong. Dari wajah sahabatnya Junsu tau bahwa si selingkuhan genit ini baru saja dapat kabar baik entah apapun itu. Junsu menatap penasaran sahabatnya yang sudah mematikan panggilannya.

"Ada apa sih?"

"KYAAAAA JUNSU SI PAK TUA ITU MENGAJAKKU LIBURAN KE JEJU SELAMA 5 HARI SEBAGAI KADO ULANG TAHUNKU. SHIT JUNSUUUU KYAAAAA!"

"KECILKAN SUARAMU BODOH KAU MENAKUTI PELANGGANKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jaejoong memakirkan Roll Roycenya didepan rumah mewah di kawasan Gangnam itu dan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada satpam rumahnya. Kemudian Jaejoong memasuki hall rumahnya dengan senyum sumringah. Bibi Jang membungkuk menyambut kedatangannya, dan dari gelagat Tuan Mudanya ini Bibi Jang tau bahwa suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik.

"Bibi Jang, makan malam aku saja yang masak, ne?" Jaejoong masih tersenyum-senyum sumringah dan senyum sumringah itu membuat Bibi Jang ikut tersenyum juga.

"Baik, apakah Tuan Yunho akan datang sehingga Tuan Jaejoong ingin memasak?"

"Ne, sekarang Bibi Jang membantuku packing saja ne? Bibi tidak sibuk kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo Tuan Muda biar saya bantu."

Jaejoong memekik senang kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya yang terdapat di lantai dua. Membuat Bibi Jang hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bibi Jang sudah berkerja dirumah mewah ini selama 2 tahun. Intinya Ia sudah berkerja semenjak Jaejoong baru pertama kali pindah ke rumah ini. Sedikit banyak Ia juga mengetahui siapa Jaejoong, dan siapa Yunho. Walaupun kedua Tuannya itu tidak pernah menjelaskan kepadanya mengenai hubungan mereka. Bibi Jang sudah sering mendengar desahan cinta kedua tuannya, hingga ke pertengkaran mereka. Pertengkaran yang baru akan berakhir kalau Ia mendengar isak tangis Tuan Mudanya yang manis itu. Bibi Jang masih membantu Tuan Mudanya menyusun piring-piring di meja makan yang terbuat dari marble pilihan itu, sambil terus memandangi Tuan Mudanya yang tengah menuangkan Ssam Gye Tang ke mangkuk pria itu terus bersenandung kecil, seakan ingin memberitahu seisi rumah bahwa suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik. Tuan Mudanya ini sangatlah baik, polos, dan kekanakkan. Terkadang Bibi Jang ikut memikirkan masa depannya. Jaejoong masihlah sangat muda tetapi sudah menjalani relationship yang bisa dibilang tidak sehat ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal Jung Yunho? Seluruh penjuru Korea mengenalnya ketika Ia menikahi salah satu pewaris Samsung Group. Dan Bibi Jang tau pertengkaran keduanya pasti bermasalah disekitar Kim Ae-Rin, atau rasa cemburu Yunho terhadap Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku mencium wangi Ssam Gye Tang." Suara berat itu membuat Bibi Jang dan Jaejoong menoleh ke pintu dapur. Jung Yunho yang gagah itu tengah berdiri bersender dipintu dapur.

"Yunnnnnn.." Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk side dish di meja dan berlari memeluk tengkuk Yunho yang dibalas Yunho dengan memeluk erat pinggang kecil itu, Yunho pun memberikan kecupan kecil di kening Jaejoong. Tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan kedua Tuannya Bibi Jang pun undur diri. Jaejoong masih setia bergelung di leher Yunho masih dengan suara tawanya yang imut. Membuat Yunho mencubit pipinya.

"Senang sekali Baby-ku hari ini." Yunho menggoyang-goyangkan dengan pelan badan mungil Jaejoong yang masih berada dipelukannya.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengabulkan permintaanku, Daddy memang yang paling keren, makin cintaaaa..." Jaejoong semakin memeluk erat tengkuk Yunho, mencium harum parfumnya yang membuat hatinya hangat.

"Kan aku sudah bilang padamu, aku sanggup melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia." Yunho mengecup hidung bangir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil memegang wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap kerut wajah Yunho yang mulai kelihatan jelas. Walaupun begitu tetap saja Yunho adalah sosok yang gagah dan tampan, mengalahkan semua pria muda yang pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Jaejoong mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu, meraup perlahan bibir bawah Yunho dan menyesapnya. Yunho membalas ciuman Jaejoong dengan melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Jaejoong. Keduanya saat ini tenggelam dalam ciuman yang mesra itu. Perlahan Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke counter yang terdapat di dapur itu. Jaejoong mengacak pelan rambut tebal Yunho sambil mengeluh pelan menikmati ciuman mesra yang entah kapan menjadi ciuman panas. Masih dengan keduanya yang saling menyesap dan memainkal lidah itu Yunho mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dada Jaejoong, mengelus nipplenya yang merah. Jaejoong mengeluh panjang dan merasakan kedua kakinya mulai melemas. Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya agar Jaejoong tidak jatuh sedangkan satu tangannya lagi menarik rambut Jaejoong agar Jaejoong menengadah, mempermudah Yunho untuk memainkan lidahnya di bibir Jaejoong. Saat Yunho hendak memasukkan tangannya ke celana Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung memegang tangan Yunho. Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Yunho.

"Sisakan kegiatan itu untuk nanti, kita makan malam dulu. Aku sudah lapar hehehe.."

Yunho hanya mendesah pasrah menatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang menyiduk nasi.

Padahal sedikit lagi. Huh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

...Halo semuanya /deep bow

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan cerita ini? Kalau ada yg lupa silahkan baca dari awal lagi yaaaa huhuhu

Aku minta maaf tidak sempat mengupdate fanfic ini karena aku sedang sibuk skripsi. Saat ini jiwa menulisku sedang membara ditengah hecticnya kehidupan ya jadi aku lanjut aja.

Aku juga minta maaf setelah aku reread, banyak typo ya ditulisannku. Aku minta maaf bangeeeet.

Tadinya aku mau kebut update 2 chapter tapi temenku dateng ngerusuh kekost-an dan akhirnya cuma jadi 1 chapter -_-

Ohya ringtone Jaejoong itu lagu I miss you – Soyou, ost Goblin. Aku lagi suka-sukanya sama Goblin kyaaaa (?)

Keep Support Sugar Baby guys! Much love from mee~ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul are my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _When you love someone_**

 _Hanya dengan melihat senyumanmu dadaku berdesir_

 _Hanya dengan sentuhanmu bulu kudukku berdiri_

 _Hanya mendengar suaramu aku bisa gila_

 _Cintakah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Matahari menyinari pulau Jeju cukup terik. Meskipun begitu teriknya sinar matahari sekalipun tidak mampu melelehkan salju-salju tipis yang masih menutupi daun dan jalanan di Pulau yang kerap dijadikan destinasi bulan madu itu. Bagaimana tidak, Pulau Jeju merupakan pulau yang sangat terkenal keindahannya sehingga dianggap mampu semakin menguatkan rasa cinta sepasang sejoli. Tidak lupa mulai mekarnya Bunga Canola khas pulau Jeju menandakan bahwa musim semi akan segera datang. Mekarnya Bunga Canola seakan menyambut pasangan sejoli yang akan menghabiskan awal musim semi bersama di Pulau Jeju.

Sepasang sejoli yang tengah bergandengan tangan itu tampak turun dari pesawat jet pribadi yang tentu dibooking secara eksklusif. Lelaki dengan rambut shiny gold itu tampak memakai coat tebal berwarna coklat muda, tidak lupa kedua kakinya yang ramping semakin diperindah dengan sepatu boat berwarna hitam. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh lelaki yang tetap tampan dan gagah mesti kerut wajah mulai menghiasi garis wajahnya yang tegas. Lelaki berumur itu memakai long coat berwarna hitam berbahan beludru, tak lupa dalaman kaos berwarna merah maroon, siapapun yang melihatnya akan teringat pada aktor tampan Gong Yoo. Lelaki berumur itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lelaki mungil yang menggandeng lengannya, lelaki kecil disampingnya itu tampak bergetar kedinginan meski tubuhnya sudah memakai coat tebal.

"Kedinginan?" Tanya Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak kecil agar tubuhnya sedikit panas.

"Ung, ada matahari tapi dingin, cuaca Jeju memang susah diprediksi." Hidung Jaejoong mulai memerah menandakan bahwa pria yang sangat disayanginya itu sangat kedinginan. Membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, supirnya sedang menuju kemari dari parkiran bandara." Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut seakan ingin mengurangi sedikit rasa dingin Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan Yunho yang berada di pipinya. Keduanya tampak saling bertatapan penuh cinta seakan dunia milik berdua, tidak menyadari bahwa mercedes putih keluaran terbaru sudah terparkir dihadapan keduanya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Jung dan Tuan Kim." Suara supir pribadi tersebut memutuskan mesra tatapan kedua sejoli itu.

"Saya Lee Dong Wook utusan dari hotel Toscana, selama Tuan Jung dan Tuan Kim berada di Jeju saya akan membantu anda berdua dalam urusan transportasi." Jaejoong melepaskan gandengannya dari Yunho dan menatap Lee Dong Wook ini kagum.

'Hmph tampan juga dia, boleh juga service hotel Toscana ini' sahut Jaejoong dalam hati. Yunho yang menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Jaejoong pelan dan membuat Jaejoong terpekik kecil dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menghiraukan Jaejoong yang tertawa sambil naik ke mobil Yunho mulai menarik koper mereka dan menyerahkannya pada Lee Dong Wook yang Jaejoong anggap tampan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong memandang kagum interior Hotel Toscana yang akan mereka tempati selama 5 hari ini. Interiornya sangat mewah dan bergaya modern. Arsitekturnya yang simple dan tidak terkesan berlebihan. Tidak lupa kamar VIP suite room yang dibooked oleh Yunho menghadap langsung ke kolam renang Hotel Toscana yang indah itu. Jaejoong memekik senang dan berlari memeluk leher Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan koper-koper mereka berdua yang sudah diantar oleh bellboy. Yunho terkekeh kecil dan membalas memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong, memutar badan Jaejoong yang kurus. Tawa renyah Jaejoong memenuhi keseluruh penjuru kamar VIP suite room itu. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai merapikan anak rambut Jaejoong yang berserakan. Menatap penuh cinta lelaki manis yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Hari ini mau kemana hm? Jalan-jalan langsung atau mau stay di hotel saja menikmati fasilitas?" Yunho bertanya sambil memandang Jaejoong yang kini sudah beringsut kepelukannya.

"Di hotel saja dulu, entah kenapa aku ingin berenang di kolam renangnya."

"Yang penting berenangnya jangan terlalu malam, nanti kau malah sakit gagal sudah liburan kita." Jaejoong terkekeh kecil sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yunho.

"Hell no, aku tak mau sakit di hari ulang tahunku."

"Besok kau ingin kemana?"

"Yang jelas kita harus ke taman Bungee Artpia. Kata Junsu bulan-bulan seperti ini bunga canolanya bermekaran cantiiiik sekali."

"Hmmm...baiklah aku akan mengatakannya pada Lee Dong Wook supaya ia bisa bersiap-siap besok." Mendengar nama Lee Dong Wook, Jaejoong spontan melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho. Puppy eyesnya menatap Yunho bahagia. Yunho yang mengerti akan tatapan itu menyipitkan matanya menatap Jaejoong curiga.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin jalan-jalan berdua saja dengan Lee Dong Wook itu dan meninggalkanku mati kebosanan di hotel." Jaejoong tertawa keras dan kembali memeluk leher Yunho dengan erat. Jaejoong suka sekali mengganggu Yunho seperti ini. Lelaki berumur itu sangat lucu ketika cemburu. Tetapi kalau rasa cemburunya sudah telalu berlebihan Jaejoong ngeri juga, lelaki itu terlalu nekat dan berani, tak lupa dia juga tegaan. Yunho bahkan pernah membangkrutkan bisnis kelurga Park. Kebetulan anak tertua mereka yang bernama Park Ki Han sangat menyukai Jaejoong sekalipun Jaejoong sudah menolaknya secara mentah-mentah.

"Tidaaaak. Daddyku yang paling the best. Kau yang paling keren dimataku." Jaejoong mengecupi pipi dan dahi Yunho secara bergantian. Yunho memegang kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong kemudian mengecupinya. Membuat Jaejoong kegelian karenanya.

"Tapi Dad, Lee Dong Wook itu sangat tampan. Mengingatkanku pada malaikat pencabut nyawa di drama Goblin. Urrghh mengingat senyumnya aku ingin meleleh saja..."

"Jae, kau sangat nakal ternyata." Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam membuat Jaejoong yang sadar akan pertanda bahaya mulai mundur secara perlahan. Namun terlambat belum sempat Jaejoong berlari tubuh mungilnya sudah ditangkap oleh Yunho. Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dengan gampangnya dan Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan Yunho. Tawa renyah keduanya kembali memenuhi sudut kamar VIP suite room itu. Yunho melemparkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidur empuk bersprei putih tersebut. Yunho menggelitiki tubuh Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menggeliat sambil tertawa. Yunho mengentikan gelitikannya kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang. Yunho menurunkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah Jaejoong yang disambut Jaejoong dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho. Kini hanya bunyi kecipak bibir keduanyalah yang memenuhi sudut kamar mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan gaun tidur berwarna merah tua duduk dengan anggunnya diruang tamu apartemen mewah dikawasan Gangnam tersebut. Tangan kanannya memegang iPhone 7 berwarna rose gold dengan erat dan penuh tekanan. Wanita itu tampak sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya. Setelah beberapa menit keheningan pun wanitu itu mulai membuka lockscreen dicellphonenya dan mendial nomor seseorang. Tak berapa lama panggilan teleponnya itu pun diangkat.

"Kim Na Ni-ssi?"

 _"Ah, ne yeoboseyo Samonim*. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Benarkah Yunho hari ini pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan kantor?"

 _"Ye, Samonim. Daepyo-nim sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi dengan pesawat pribadi."_

"Tadi malam apakah Yunho tidur dikantor?"

...

 _"Ye, Samonim."_

Terdengar jeda agak lama sekitar 6 detik. Ae-Rin mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa Kim Na Ni-ssi butuh waktu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesimple itu?

"Ani, Yunho biasanya tak pernah pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan kantor di hari weekend seperti ini. Yunho bahkan tidak menelponku, hanya memberitahu lewat sms saja. Apakah ada sesuatu yang urgent terjadi di Jepang?"

 _"Ye, Samonim. Daepyo-nim memang sudah terlihat sibuk sejak tadi malam. Ada kerugian sekitar 10 triliun di perusahan cabang Jepang. Daepyo-nim memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya sendiri. Kejadiannya memang sangat mendadak. Tetapi Samonim tidak perlu khawatir semuanya akan teratasi dengan segera."_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau Yunho menghubungimu atau menghubungi kantor, Tolong ingatkan dia untuk membalas sms atau sekedar menelponku sebentar saja. Sejak tadi malam Yunho susah sekali dihubungi."

 _"Ye, Samonim. Akan saya sampaikan."_

Ae-Rin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sekretaris kepercayaan Yunho itu. Ae-Rin menghela napas panjang. Intuisinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh sekretaris itu. Well, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Yunho pergi tugas dan memberi tahunya hanya melalui sms saja. Hanya saja Yunho tidak pernah pergi keluar negeri saat weekend seperti ini. Semua ini terasa janggal dihatinya. Ae-Rin beranjak dari kursi ruang tamunya dan berjalan menuju kamar putri tercantiknya, Haneul. Ae-Rin membuka kamar putrinya itu dengan pelan seakan tidak mau mengganggu aktifitas putri cantiknya. Ae-Rin tersenyum manis melihat Haneul yang tampak tengah menyisir rambut boneka barbie.

"Anak umma sedang apa?" Ae-Rin duduk didepan Haneul yang tengah asik bermain itu. Haneul memperlihatkan dan menyodorkan boneka barbie yang sudah selesai disisirnya itu.

"Menyisir rambut boneka barbie yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong Oppa." Ae-Rin tersenyum kecil dan mengambil boneka barbie yang disodorkan oleh Haneul. Dielusnya kepala barbie itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat boneka barbienya mirip juga dengan Jaejoong-ssi. Rambutnya pirang terang dan kulihatnya sangat putih pucat. Ae-Rin jadi terkekeh sendiri dengan pikirannya yang membandingkan Jaejoong dengan barbie.

"Jaejoong Oppa sangat baik ne? Memberikan Haneul boneka barbie padahal Haneul tidak ulang tahun."

"Ne umma Ne! Jaejoong Oppa baik dan tampan! Kalau sudah besar Haneul mau menikah dengan Jaejoong Oppa!" Ae-Rin terkekeh kecil. Putri kecilnya ini memang selalu ingin menikahi semua lelaki tampan yang ditemuinya, bahkan rekan-rekan kerja Yunho. Sepertinya Ia terlalu banyak menonton kartun terkadang membuat Yunho dan Ae-Rin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Uri Haneul, boleh umma bertanya?" Ae-Rin meletakkan boneka barbie itu diatas meja kecil yang memisahkan jaraknya dengan Haneul.

"Umma mau tanya apa? Kalau pertanyaannya susah Haneul tidak mau jawab loh." Ae-Rin mengelus rambut Haneul dengan penuh sayang.

"Haneul lebih sayang umma atau appa?"

...

"Haneul sayang dua-duanya."

"Kalau umma dan appa pergi jauh, Haneul mau ikut umma atau ikut appa?"

"Apakah umma dan appa tidak bisa perginya sama-sama saja? Jadi Haneul bisa ikut dua-duanya..."

Jawaban Haneul membuat Ae-Rin tersenyum kecil. Ae-Rin kemudian memeluk Haneul dengan erat sambil terus mengelus kepala putrinya itu dengan sayang. Mata Ae-Rin tampak berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang sudah tertahan dipelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Woaahhh Yuuunn! Lihat! Pemandangannya indah sekali!"Kini sepasang kekasih itu tengah berada di Bungee Artpia. Seperti yang dijanjikan Yunho, Ia membawa Jaejoong ke taman yang dipenuhi bunga canola ini dihari kedua mereka di Jeju. Taman Bungee Artpia merupakan taman yang sangat terkenal dan menjadi destinasi utama wisatawan yang bertandang ke Pulau Jeju. Hamparan bunga canola berwarna kuning sangatlah menakjubkan.

"Yun, fotokan aku." Kini Jaejoong sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah hamparan bunga canola. Jaejoong berpose dengan imut mengangkat kedua tangannya membuat sign peace. Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat pose Jaejoong yang sangat imut itu. Setelah memastikan Yunho menggambil gambarnya dengan bagus, Jaejoong kembali berlarian kesana kemari menyusuri taman bungee artpia, membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jae, duduk sini." Yunho menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disamping Ia duduk dikursi yang disediakan ditaman tersebut. Jaejoong pun duduk disamping Yunho dan mengaitkan tangannya erat dilengan Yunho. Jaejoong dan Yunho pun kembali menikmati semilir angin dan pemandangan disekitar.

"Ah, Lee Dong Wook-ssi, bisa ambilkan foto kami berdua?" Yunho menyodorkan cellphonenya ke Lee Dong Wook yang setia mengekori mereka ke setiap langkah mereka.

"Cha...1...2...3" Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum manis dengan tangan Jaejoong yang masih mengait erat dilengan Yunho. Kemesraan keduanya membuat Lee Dong Wook tersenyum kecil.

"Lagi..lagi..tidak terasa hehehe." Jaejoong melepaskan kaitan tangannya di lengan Yunho, kini Ia mengecup pipi Yunho sehingga membuat Yunho tertawa geli.

"1...2...3..."

Cekrek.

Kemudian Jaejoong berlari menuju Lee Dong Wook dan melihat hasil potretan supir pribadi mereka di Pulau Jeju tersebut. Setelah memastikan hasil fotonya bagus Jaejoong menarik Lee Dong Wook untuk memotretnya di spot foto lain di taman itu, membuat Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong senang sekali sampai Ia terlalu sibuk berlari kesana kemari.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan hari mereka di beberapa spot wisata di Pulau Jeju, Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali ke hotel dan beristirahat. Yunho saat ini tengah berdiri di balcon kamar hotel mereka yang menghadap langsung ke kolam renang. Dirinya hanya memakai bathrope putih dan masih dengan rambut yang basah menandakan Ia baru selesai mandi. Tangannya menggenggam cellphonenya. Raut wajahnya tampak berpikir keras sehingga memperjelas beberapa kerut wajahnya. Yunho melock screen cellphone. 20 messages dan 10 panggilan. Semuanya dari Ae-Rin. Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan membuka beberapa sms.

 _'_ _Kau ke Jepang? Kenapa tidak telepon? Cuma sms? Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah?'_

 _'_ _Yunho angkat teleponku'_

 _'_ _Yunho anakmu menanyakanmu.'_

 _'_ _Yunho aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apakah kerugian perusahaan sangat besar sampai kau tidak sempat memberi kabar?'_

Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak membaca semua smsnya. Sepertinya sekretarisnya Kim Na Ni membuat alasan yang bagus sehingga Ae-Rin mempercayai perkataannya. Hah Yunho akan membelikannya buah tangan untuk sekretarisnya itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Salon La Princesa adalah salah satu salon terkenal di Jalan Garosugil-Gangnam. Banyak Actor dan Idol yang langganan di Salon dengan interior clasicc-modern tersebut. Bagaimana salon tersebut tidak terkenal, pemilik salonnya adalah Kim Ae-Rin, salah satu keponakan pewaris samsung group. Setelah memutuskan dirinya tidak mau berkecimpung di dunia bisnis keluarga itu dan ingin membangun kerajaan bisnis sendiri, Ae-Rin memiliki beberapa cabang salon dan boutique di seluruh penjuru Korea.

Hari sudah malam tetapi Ae-Rin masih setia menatap tumpukan kertas diruangan pribadinya di salon itu. Ia tampak terlihat memijat pangkal dahinya. Laporan keuangan bulan ini menurun drastis karena SM entertaiment mengalihkan idolnya ke salon yang selalu menjadi saingannya. Sepertinya Ia harus mengganti strategi baru untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembali.

 _~(Stay With me) Nae maeumsok gipeun gose nega saneunji~_

Alunan ringtone Ae-Rin memenuhi ruangan pribadinya tersebut. Ae-Rin melihat nama yang tertera dilayar kaca cellphonenya Ia langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Seulgi-ah bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku harus mengangkat telepon ini. Urusan pribadi." Ae-Rin meminta Manager salonnya keluar karena ini adalah sambungan pribadi, Ia tidak mau ada gosip-gosip yang tersebar dan semakin memperkeruh keadaan salon. Setelah memastikan Seulgi keluar Ae-Rin menempelkan telinganya ke cellphone tersebut.

"Yunho, apakah semua baik-baik saja?" Suara Ae-Rin penuh akan rasa khawatir.

 _"_ _Ne, semua baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Haneul menanyakanmu terus." Terdengar helaan nafas panjang Yunho diseberang telepon.

...

"Yunho, jujur aku tidak suka kau memperlakukanku seperti ini." Suara Ae-Rin sangat tegas. Akhirnya yang ditakutkan Yunho terjadi juga.

 _"_ _Maaf Ae-Rin. Kerugian perusahaan sangat besar. Perusahaan Jepang masih belum bisa berdiri sendiri sehingga aku sendiri yang harus mengatasinya. Mianhae yeobo." Kini terdengar helaan nafas panjang Ae-Rin._

"Apa kau lupa dengan janji kita sebelum menikah?"

 _"_ _Rin-ah, aku ingat. Sangat ingat."_

"Kau berjanji tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti tropi yang cuma kau pamerkan ke rekan kerjamu. Aku bukan wanita yang terima-terima saja suaminya seharian dikantor. Aku punya peraturan dan kau harus menghargai itu. Selain itu kau juga sudah berjanji tidak akan menjadi suami yang gila kerja."

 _"_ _Jeongmal mianhaeyo Rin-ah aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini yang terakhir kalinya."_ Ae-Rin menghela nafas panjang.

"...Setidaknya kau memberi kabar Yun, aku khawatir." Suara Ae-Rin terdengar melemah.

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar menyesal Rin...mulai sekarang aku tak akan lupa memberimu kabar"_

"Kau tidak lupa makan kan? Jangan lupa makan Yun, aku tidak mau kau sakit sampai di korea."

 _"_ _Ne nae yeobo...kau sendiri sudah makan?"_

"Aku masih di salon, sebentar lagi pulang."

 _"_ _Jangan terlalu malam disalon, cepat pulang. Nanti Haneul kesepian."_ Ae-Rin terkekeh kecil.

"Kau yang harus cepat pulang Yun, Haneul tidak berhenti menanyakanmu." Yunho terkekeh kecil membayangkan raut putri kecilnya merengek kepada Ae-Rin.

 _"_ _Aku sudahi dulu ya Rin. Aku harus kembali kedalam, sampaikan salamku pada Haneul. Katakan padanya aku sangat merindukannya."_

"Ne, jaga kesehatanmu."

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho menolehkan badannya kebelakang setelah merasakan sepasang mata menatap ke punggungnya. Jaejoong berdiri memakai bathrope putih dan tangannya yang memegang secangkir coffee. Yunho tersenyum kecil saat Jaejoong menyerahkan cangkir coffee itu pada Yunho. Jaejoong melesak ke dekapan Yunho.

"Menelpon Ae-Rin-ssi?" Jaejoong bergumam dalam dekapan Yunho.

"Hmm..memastikan semua baik-baik saja." Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong dan satu tangannya memegang cangkir coffee kemudian menyesapnya.

"Ae-Rin ssi tidak curiga kau pergi di hari weekend begini?"

"Tidak, untung sekretarisku sudah membuat alasan yang cukup bagus sehingga Ia percaya." Jaejoong mengela nafas panjang.

"Haneul pasti menanyakan keberadaanmu."

"Hm, aku tidak pernah pergi saat weekend begini. Kata Ae-Rin dia terus-terusan menanyakanku." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yunho.

"Aku...jadi merasa bersalah..." suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat pelan membuat Yunho hampir tidak mendengarnya. Yunho menghela nafas dan meletakkan cangkirnya di meja terdekat. Kemudia tangan kekarnya meraup wajah Jaejoong.

"Saat ini, detik ini, hanya ada kau dan aku. Tidak ada Ae-Rin, Haneul, atau siapapun itu. Berhenti memikirkan hal lain dan nikmatilah waktu-waktu sekarang Jae. Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yunho. Yunho pun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong yang memperlihatkan sorot kesedihan dan Yunho tidak menyukai itu.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Jae..."

Jaejoong kini menaikkan kedua tangannya kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Sambil menghirup harumnya rambut Jaejoong.

"Never."

.

.

.

 **End of chapter 7.**

* * *

 **Samonim = Panggilan untuk wanita terhormat/kaya.**

Maafkan diriku kalau pembaca mendetect typo yaah chapter ini kutulis didalam 1 hari T-T

Lagi lagi aku make ost goblin -_- gabisa lepas dari kungkungan dukkaebi aku mah T-T

Pembaca yang berbaik hati meninggalkan reply aku doain dapet jodoh kaya Gong Yoo/Lee Dong Wook hahaha

Kita trivia yuuuk.

1\. Menurut pembaca, apakah Ae-Rin tau kalau Yunho sebenarnya pergi ke Jeju?

2\. Karakter siapakah yg paling kalian suka? Jujurrr no biased feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul are my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **A/N: 18+ for this chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _When I've had enough_**

 _I have had enough of trying to deal with my thoughts_

 _I have had enough of trying to deal with my feelings_

 _Everyday Every second_

 _You and your lies are haunting me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Polo Lounge adalah restaurant italia bergaya vintage dengan arsitektur gaya tahun 1950-an yang cukup terkenal di Pulau Jeju. Interior ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna maroon dan coklat tua membuat suasana ruangan menjadi temaram. Setiap tamu yang datang akan disambut dengan segelas sparkling wine ditemani dengan alunan musik klasik dan jazz. Membangkitkan suasana romantis disetiap sudut ruangan yang dihiasi dengan red rose dan lilin. Tamu-tamu di restaurant Polo Lounge pun bukan orang sembarang. Mulai dari pebisnis kaya, artis korea, artis hollywood, hingga pejabat dalam dan luar negeri. Merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa Polo Lounge sudah sangat mengenal seorang Jung Yunho. Pemimpin Daihatsu Group itu adalah salah satu tamu tetap restaurant vintage tersebut.

Para pelayan Polo Lounge membukuk sopan menyambut salah satu tamu besar mereka, Jung Yunho. Memakai long coat berwarna coklat cappucino dipadukan dengan dalaman turtle neck berwarna abu-abu seorang Jung Yunho terlihat sangat tampan, pas dengan proporsi badannya yang cukup tinggi. Disampingnya terlihat lelaki yang tak kalah menawannya. Jika Jung Yunho terlihat gagah dan tampan, maka sosok yang mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Jung Yunho terlihat sangat lembut dan hangat. Dengan memakai long coat berwarna putih dipadukan dengan syal berwarna merah yang membalut lehernya, lelaki itu tampak manis dan bercahaya dikarenakan warna rambutnya yang emas terang.

"Mari saya antarkan ke meja anda, Tuan Jung." Sahut seorang pelayan dengan sopan membimbing Yunho dan Jaejoong menuju meja mereka. Alangkah terkejutnya Jaejoong melihat meja yang sudah ditata rapi dan indah oleh management restaurant. Meja mereka terpisah dari tamu lain, terdapat dibawah gazebo yang sudah dihiasi dengan bunga mawar dan lilin. Tak lupa pemain saxophone dan piano yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gazebo itu, seakan memberi jarak agar tidak terlalu mengganggu privasi kedua pasangan itu dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan." Pelayan itu mempersilahkan mereka. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih memandang takjub indahnya pemandangan disekitar gazebo mereka. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan ekspresinya yang masih terkejut.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semua untukku?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong disambut dengan senyum menawan oleh Yunho.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu malam ini aku akan melakukan hal tak terduga apapun itu, hanya untukmu. Sudah sini duduk." Yunho menarik kursi berwarna merah maroon itu mempersilahkan Jaejoong agar duduk. Diikuti dengan Yunho yang duduk tepat dihadapan Jaejoong.

Keduanya saling memandang penuh cinta. Alunan saxophone dan piano pun mulai terdengar. Alunan saxophone dan piano khusus hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam Tuan-tuan, saya akan menyebutkan menu-menu andalan restaurant kami untuk hari ini. Boleh saya mulai?" Suara lembut si pelayan memutuskan pandangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Untuk appetizers kami akan menyajikan Gnocchi di Patate, kemudian main course kami akan menyajikan Pesto Chicken Florentine, dan terakhir untuk dessertnya kami akan menyajikan Panna Cotta with blueberry sauce. Ada tambahannya tuan?"

"Tolong sebotol red wine Cabernet Sauvignon-nya." Sahut Yunho.

"Baiklah tuan, saya permisi dulu. Appetizers akan datang dalam 10 menit." Pelayan sopan itu pun mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho kembali memandang Jaejoong, kemudian menggengam lembut tangan Jaejoong yang ada diatas meja. Genggaman tangan Yunho dibalas oleh Jaejoong dengan erat, perasaaan hangat pun menyeluruhi badan Yunho.

"Terima kasih telah mengabulkan permintaanku liburan di Jeju. Padahal aku tidak terlalu berharap. Bisa menghabiskan malam ulang tahun berdua saja denganmu saja aku sudah bahagia."

"Jae, kau sudah memberiku banyak kebahagiaan, mengajakmu liburan ke Jeju saja belum bisa membalas kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku." Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Dasar gombal, pandai sekali berbicara."

"Tapi kau tetap suka kan?" Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yunho, membuat Yunho gemas dan mencubit hidung Yunho.

"Appetizersnya sudah datang tuan." Kedatangan sang pelayan menghentikan sesi senda gurau Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya pun mulai menyantap appetizers, main course, dan dessert yang disajikan oleh Polo Lounge. Setelah menyantap sajian restaurant mereka menyesap Cabernet Sauvignon sambil menikmati alunan musik jazz dan menikmati pemandangan sekitar, tak lupa keduanya sesekali bersenda gurau. Kerap Yunho tertawa keras karena guyonan Jaejoong yang aneh namun lucu.

Alunan music classic itu sesaat berhenti, membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya dan membalik kebelakang untuk melihat ke arah pemain saxophone, namun betapa terkejutnya Ia ketika mendapati sekitar 3 orang pelayan restaurant berdiri dibelakangnya dengan membawa se-bouquet mawar merah yang sangat besar mungkin sekitar setengah meter. Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang sudah tersenyum jahil. Pelayan-pelayan itu pun menghampiri Jaejoong satu persatu, diiringi alunan piano yang romantis.

Pelayan yang pertama menghampiri Jaejoong untuk memberikan bouquet mawar besar, pelayan yang kedua memberi Jaejoong album yang berisi foto Jaejoong dan Yunho selama liburan mereka di Pulau Jeju, entah kapan Yunho mencuci foto-foto mereka itu. Jaejoong membuka album itu sambil tersenyum geli dan mata yang berkaca-kaca pertanda bahagia. Saat Jaejoong masih sibuk melihat album itu, pelayan yang terakhir menghampiri Jaejoong. Ditangannya Ia memegang box kecil dengan pita pink. Jaejoong menerima box itu dan membuka pitanya dengan perlahan. Sebuah kunci silver adalah isi dari box kecil tersebut. Jaejoong mengambil kunci itu dan mengamatinya dengan cermat.

"Yun...ini...kunci apa?"

"Rumah." Jawab Yunho sambil memangku tangan didadanya.

"Hah?" Jaejoong hampir yakin Ia salah dengar. Yunho berdiri dan kemudia berlutut didepan Jaejoong. Mengambil satu tangan lembut Jaejoong .

"Aku berjanji akan sering mengajakmu liburan ke Pulau Jeju, sebagai bentuk janjiku aku membelikanmu rumah di pinggir pantai, di Jeju Pension, yang akan kita singgahi kalau liburan kemari." Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong secara mendalam. Yunho dapat melihat mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca dan Ia yang tersenyum lebar. Kemudia pelukan erat terasa erat dilehernya.

"Yunhooo, aku sangat senang, sangaaaaat senang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat, sangat, sangat." Yunho terkikik geli dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Dielusnya punggung kecil itu, dan diciumnya puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jae." Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho seksama. Memberinya kecupan singkat dibibir berbentuk hati tersebut.

"Janji akan sering-sering ke pulau jeju bersamaku?" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Yunho mencubit pipi merah itu.

"Janji. Kalau aku tidak menepati janjiku, kau boleh mengambil black card-ku." Jaejoong menggeleng kuat dan kembali melesakkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Tidak mau black card, maunya ke Jeju saja berdua denganmu."

"Ne, ne...dasar princess." Yunho mengelus-ngelus kepala Jaejoong, kemudian elusannya terhenti karena teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hei, mau melihat rumah baru kita?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho berbinar-binar, dan spontan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya secara excited.

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho mendorong punggung Jaejoong mengantam dengan keras pintu masuk rumah mereka. Bibir berbentuk hati itu menyesap bibir merah Jaejoong dengan kuat, menggigitnya, kemudian menyesapnya lagi. Ciumannya penuh nafsu, membuat Jaejoong susah mengikutinya. Ciuman yunho kini sudah turun keleher putih Jaejoong. Yunho menghirup aroma khas tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian menjilat leher putih itu, memberi kecupan singkat, dan menggigitnya manja meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang kontras dengan leher putih itu. Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya sambil terus mengerang kecil. Kakinya terasa lemas setiap Yunho mencumbunya seperti ini. Jaejoong meremas dan memainkan rambut Yunho, sehendak memaksa Yunho agar kembali mencumbu lehernya. Yunho pun kembali menjilat kemudian menggigit leher Jaejoong. Yunho menaikkan kedua kaki Jaejoong ke pinggangnya, memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju sofa merah yang berada di ruang tamu, masih dengan tautan ciuman mereka. Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong di sofa berbahan katun tersebut. Jaejoong mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sambil menatap Yunho penuh nafsu. Yunho mulai menanggalkan kancing kemejanya, kemudian tangan kurus putih itu menyetop kegiatan Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian berbisik ditelinga Yunho.

"Daddy, let me do the work." Membuat celana Yunho semakin terasa sesak.

Jaejoong kini sudah berada diatas Yunho. Pemandangan erotis tubuh Jaejoong semakin jelas dimata Yunho. Jaejoong menanggalkan kancing Yunho satu persatu. Jaejoong merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dada tegap Yunho, menjilat dan menggigit kecil dada kecoklatan tersebut. Kecupannya turun ke nipple Yunho. Jaejoong memainkan lidahnya membuat Yunho mengerang kecil dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Tangan Jaejoong mulai turun melewati pusarnya, menuju penis Yunho. Jaejoong memegang penis Yunho dengan tangannya, memijat penis itu dengan perlahan. Membuat Yunho mengerang panjang. Jaejoong memasukkan penis Yunho kedalam mulut kecilnya menaik turunkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Yunho semakin mengerang kuat. Sebelum Yunho mengeluarkan spermanya dimulut Jaejoong, Jaejoong meraih kondom yang berada di kantong celananya yang tergeletak dilantai. Mengoyak pembungkus kondom itu dengan giginya dan dengan lihainya memasang kondom itu sambil memijat kecil penis Yunho. Jaejoong mulai berjongkok tepat diatas penis Yunho, memasukkan secara perlahan buttholenya.

"Errghhh.." Jaejoong menyesuaikan posisinya setelah penis Yunho melesak masuk. Yunho pun memegang pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya secara erotis membuat Yunho memandangnya penuh nafsu.

"Yes baby...Urghh.." Yunho mencubit pantat Jaejoong kemudian meremas pantat sintal itu.

"Daddy ahhnnnn..." Jaejoong mulai mempercepat gerakannya diatas Yunho membuat Yunho mencengkram pantat itu agar Jaejoong tidak jatuh.

"Ahhhhhnnnn..."

"Yes baby...ride me hard..."

Yunho membangkitkan badannya, mengangkat pinggang Jaejoong agar turun dari tubuhnya. Kini Jaejoong sudah tergeletak lemas dibawah Yunho, Yunho melepaskan kondomnya dan memijat penisnya dengan cepat. Tak lama Yunho mengeluarkan spermanya diperut Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan spermanya sedari tadi. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Mengelus rambutnya secara perlahan dan mengecup kedua mata indahnya. Membuat Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil memeluk punggung kekar itu.

.

.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari. Sinar matahari itu masuk dengan terangnya melalui jendela kamar mereka yang menghadap langsung kepantai Jeju yang indah, tak lupa suara ombak menyambut paginya, membuat mood Yunho pagi ini membaik setelah lelah dari kegiatannya dengan Jaejoong tadi malam. Yunho menoleh kesamping mendapati Jaejoong masih tertidur dengan pulas. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur pria yang disayanginya itu. Yunho kemudian meraba meja kecil yang berada disamping tempat tidur untuk mencari cellphonenya. Yunho membuka lock cellphone tersebut. Terdapat 2 messages dan 1 panggilan . 1 panggilan itu tentu saja dari istrinya Ae-Rin. Yunho membuka kotak messagesnya.

 _From: Secretary Kim Na Ni_

 _Chwae song hamnida Daepyo-nim. Saya sudah memastikan booked anda kembali. Pesawat anda akan terbang dari Jeju pada pukul 14.00 siang._

Yunho menoleh melihat Jaejoong. Sebaiknya Ia membangunkan Jaejoong sebentar lagi agar mereka segera membereskan barang yang masih berada di Toscana. Yunho kembali menatap cellphonenya dan membuka 1 lagi messagenya.

 _From: Yeobo_

 _Hari ini kau pulang kan? Jam berapa sampai di Seoul? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan yang enak untuk menyambutmu pulang_

Yunho tersenyum membaca sms dari Ae-Rin membayangkan makanan yang akan disiapkan Ae-Rin ketika sampai dirumah. Ketika hendak membalas pesan Ae-Rin Yunho meresakan pergerakan kecil ditempat tidurnya. Yunho menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong tengah menatapnya kosong, seakan sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya, membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil dan mengacak gemas rambut berantakan itu.

"Morning, sleeppy head. Ayo segera mandi dan kembali ke hotel. Kita harus membereskan barang dan segera ke bandara sebelum jam 2 siang." Jaejoong spontan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kemudian bangkit dan memeluk Yunho.

"Urgh rasanya aku tak mau kembali ke Seoul. Aku mau menghabiskan hidupku di Jeju berdua saja denganmu." Yunho terkekeh kecil dan mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong.

"Atau...kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi malam? Biar kita terlambat naik pesawat dan tidak jadi pulang. Bagaimana?" Jaejoong terkikik kecil dengan idenya sendiri membuat Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong dengan keras.

"Dasar nakal.." Yunho kemudian menggelitiki pinggang kecil itu membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kini tawa keduanya terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah pantai tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Ae-Rin menatap cellphonenya dan menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi Yunho tidak membalas pesannya. Padahal 2 hari belakangan selama Ia di Jepang (sepengtahuan Ae-Rin) Yunho selalu membalas cepat smsnya. Ae-Rin kembali menatap cellphonenya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sekertaris suaminya saja.

 _"_ _Ye...Samonim."_

 _"_ _Benarkah Yunho pulang hari ini Na Ni-ssi? Jam berapa Ia sampai di Seoul? Aku sms tapi tidak dibalas."_

 _"_ _Ye Samonim, Daepyo-nim pulang hari ini pada jam 2 siang. Daepyo-nim mungkin sibuk Samonim menjelang kepulangannya ke Seoul."_

 _"_ _Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terima kasih Na Ni-ssi."_

 _"_ _Ye...Samonim."_

Ae-Rin kemudian berjalan kedapur dan kemudian membuka kulkas dan melihat persediaan sayur dan dagingnya. Ia akan mempersiapkan makanan kesukaan Yunho untuk menyambut kepulangannya dari Jepang. Yunho pasti cukup stress dan tidak bisa makan dengan baik. Ae-Rin menatap bahan-bahan masakannya kemudian memandang Haneul yang tengah bermain di ruang televisi. Seketika dirinya mendapatkan ide yang bagus untuk menyambut kepulangan Yunho. Ae-Rin pun berjalan menghampiri Haneul yang tengah asik bermain. Ae-Rin kemudian berjongkok didepan Haneul.

"Apakah anak Umma tau bahwa Appa akan pulang hari ini?" Perkataan Ae-Rin membuat Haneul memandangnya dengan berbinar.

"Appa pulang hari ini? Yaaaaayyyy!" Haneul kemudian melompat-lompat kecil memperlihatkan kebahagiaannya membuat Ae-Rin terkekeh kecil.

"Haneul-ah, Umma punya ide untuk menyambut kepulangan Appa."

"Ide apa itu Umma?" Kini Haneul menatapnya penasaran dengan kedua matanya yang membulat lucu.

"Kita akan menyambut Appa di bandara. Memberi Appa surprise kecil. Haneul akan membawa banner tulisannya 'Himnaeyo Uri Appa!' Bagaimana? Mau kan?"

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan long coat berwarna baby pink terlihat mencolok diantara banyaknya penjemput di Bandara. Wanita itu tampak mencolok dikarenakan auranya yang kuat dan stylenya yang membuat wanita manapun yang memandangnya akan iri. Tak lupa disampingnya seorang anak perempuan yang memakai sweater berwarna baby pink juga terlihat sangat imut. Ibu dan anak itu seakan sengaja menyamakan warna pakaian mereka agar terlihat kembar. Haneul mengangkat-angkat dan memainkan banner bertuliskan 'Himnaeyo Uri Appa!' menunjukkan kesenangannya menanti sang Appa pulang. Membuat Ae-Rin tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sepertinya Haneul sudah sangat rindu dengan Yunho.

Ketika sampai pas didepan pintu batas penjemput Ae-Rin melihat ke jam Rolex emas yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 13.56, berarti Yunho sebentar lagi akan landing. Ae-Rin memakai kacamata minusnya agar dapat dengan jelas melihat LED board yang menayangkan jadwal landing pesawat. Dahinya berkerut heran. Dalam waktu dekat ini tidak ada pesawat dari Jepang yang akan landing. Pada pukul 14.00 hanya ada satu pesawat yang akan landing. Dan itu adalah pesawat dari Jeju.

 _'_ _Pesawat Korean Air dengan kode penerbangan KE 930 telah mendarat.'_

Pemberitahuan itu membuat dahi Ae-Rin semakin berkerut. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa agar Ia tidak akan beranjak sampai Ia memastikan Yunho benar-benar tidak ada dipesawat tersebut. Ae-Rin merasakan Haneul menarik-narik ujung long coatnya.

"Umma apakah itu pesawat Appa?" Ae-Rin mengelus dengan lembut kepala Haneul.

"Sabar ne?" Haneul kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Mata Ae-Rin memandang kedalam bandara melalui kaca sebagai pemisahnya. Melihat dengan seksama satu persatu penumpang Korean Air yang keluar. Memastikan bahwa suaminya benar-benar tidak ada didalam penerbangan ini. Ae-Rin mengeluarkan cellphonenya hendak menelpon sekretaris Kim Na Ni. Mungkin sekretaris itu salah memberikan waktu atau mungkin Yunho menukar jam penerbangannya.

Ketika matanya kembali memandang ke arah pintu kaca itu, matanya menangkap sesosok figur yang sangat Ia kenal. Sosok yang selama 6 tahun tidur berada disampingnya. Sosok yang selalu mendukungnya saat Ia mulai stress menghadapi masalah bisnisnya. Sosok yang selalu Ia hormati dan kagumi. Sosok lelaki yang tak pernah Ia ragu untuk menghabiskan seluruh hidup bersamanya. Sosok figur ayah terbaik yang pernah ada untuk anaknya Jung Haneul. Dada Ae-Rin terasa sesak ketika mengetahui lengan kekar itu dipeluk oleh kedua tangan putih pemuda yang menatap suaminya dengan penuh cinta. Ia cukup kenal dengan pemuda itu walaupun hanya bertemu 2 kali. Ketika dua orang itu melangkah keluar dari pintu bandara, dunia Ae-Rin seakan runtuh. Matanya semakin jelas melihat suaminya memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

"Appppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Lengkingan suara itu membuat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan mesra itu spontan saling melepaskan tautannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri dengan mata memandang horor anak kecil yang kini tengah menghampiri mereka. Haneul kini sudah memeluk kaki Yunho dengan erat. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih belum bisa melepaskan matanya dari Haneul dan terus menatapnya dengan tidak percaya pada hal yang tengah terjadi ini. Jika Haneul ada disini maka...

Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menatap kedepan. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang memegang kopi hangat itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan akan rasa kecewa, amarah, sedih, dan perasaan negatif lainnya.

.

.

.

* * *

...

JENG JENG JENG! (?)

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan review, komen kalian adalah penyemangat aku dalam melanjutkan fanfic yang memalukan ini lol /nunjuk nfsw scene diatas.

Jika kalian ingin supaya aku fast update akan lebih baik kalian memberikan sepercik komen (?) dan satu orang Gong Yoo ahjussi sebagai sesajen wkwkwk.

a/n: satu jawaban sudah terungkap. Sebenarnya Ae-Rin selama ini gatau Yunho ena ena. Cuma curiga-curiga jambu (?) aja gitu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul are my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _When I have to let you go_**

 _Aku mulai menjadi manusia yang serakah_

 _Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, menghabisi masa tua_

 _Menggenggam tanganmu yang mulai mengeriput_

 _Dan mengatakan bahagianya hidupku bersamamu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Yunho menutup pintu apartemen yang terletak di kawasan Gangnam itu setelah mempersilahkan anak dan istrinya masuk duluan. Ia meletakkan koper dan barang bawaannya, kemudian mata sendunya menatap punggung Ae-Rin yang membelakanginya. Tangan kanan Ae-Rin menggandeng tangan kecil Haneul yang sesekali melirik Yunho. Perjalanan mereka dari bandara menuju rumah sangatlah canggung. Ae-Rin dan Yunho sama sekali tak berbicara, hanya celotehan Haneul yang terdengar. Haneul yang merasa tidak dipedulikan itupun seakan dapat membaca situasi bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi antara kedua orang tuanya dan kembali diam. Putri kecilnya seakan mengerti bahwa kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar.

"Tuan Yunho, biar saya bawakan kop-"

"Bibi Moon, tolong bawa Haneul ke kamarnya. Pastikan kau menjaganya sampai Ia tertidur." Ae-Rin memotong tawaran Bibi Moon dan menyerahkan Haneul kepada pembantu rumah tangga yang sudah berkerja semenjak Haneul masih bayi itu. Bibi Moon memandang kedua majikannya ragu dan kemudian mengambil tangan Haneul, menariknya menuju kamar. Sesekali Haneul melihat kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan khawatir dan takut. Setelah memastikan Haneul masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Ae-Rin membalik badannya dan dengan tangannya yang bersidekap didepan dadanya, Ae-Rin menatap Yunho tajam.

"Bicaralah." Suara Ae-Rin terdengar sangat datar dan penuh rasa kecewa. Yunho hanya diam menatap Ae-Rin. Didalam hatinya Ia sangat frustasi, demi tuhan Ia tidak ingin menyakiti wanita yang sudah melahirkan anaknya ke dunia ini.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE YUNHO, START TALKING!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU AKU HARUS MULAI DARI MANA."

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang tamu itu. Ae-Rin menjambak pelan rambutnya kemudian menatap Yunho yang sudah menunduk tidak berani menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan hah?"

...

"JAWAB YUN-"

"5 tahun yang lalu!" Jawaban Yunho diikuti dengan dengusan amarah Ae-Rin.

"Kau...kau...berselingkuh dibelakangku semenjak Haneul masih 1 tahun?" Ae-Rin memandang Yunho terkejut. Rasanya Ae-Rin ingin memeriksakan telinganya ke tht. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Aku tau aku salah Rin...aku minta maaf."

"Maaf? KAU MINTA MAAF? LELAKI MACAM APA KAU INI?"

"Rin-ah tolong kau ja-"

"DASAR PRIA BRENGSEK, AKU MENUNGGUMU SEPERTI WANITA BODOH!"

"AKU TAU AKU BRENGSEK!"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruang tamu itu. Suara isak tangis Ae-Rin memenuhi sudut ruangan apartemen mewah itu. Setelah menyesuaikan nafasnya Ae-Rin kembali menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Yunho-ah...kau gay?" Pertanyaan Ae-Rin membuat Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya memandang Ae-Rin tak percaya.

"Demi Tuhan Ae-Rin aku tidak gay."

"Hah? Kau berselingkuh dengan pria dan kau bilang kau bukan gay? Candaan macam apa ini?"

"STOP MENGATAKAN AKU GAY AKU BUKAN GAY!"

"HARUSKAH AKU MEMUKUL KEPALAMU SUPAYA KAU SADAR KAU BERLIBUR BERDUA DENGAN PRIA LACUR ITU?!"

"JAEJOONG. !" Dengusan amarah Yunho membuat Ae-Rin tidak membalas perkataannya. Ae-Rin kini sudah terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Mengatur setiap nafasnya dan jantungnya yang berdebar kuat, serta kepalanya yang seakan mau meledak. Air mata terus berurai dari kedua mata indahnya. Dengan tangisannya dan isak tangisnya Ae-Rin menguatkan dirinya untuk kembali menatap ayah dari putrinya itu.

"Yunho-apa salahku? Apa aku bukan istri yang baik? Apa aku bukan Ibu yang baik untuk Haneul? Apa aku terlalu mendominasi? Apa aku terlalu cerewet? Apakah aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi salon? Katakan apa salahku Yunho, tolong katakan, aku mohon Yunho.." Tangis isak Ae-Rin mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa iba. Yunho salah satunya. Yunho berjalan mendekati Ae-Rin, memegang wajah Ae-Rin dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus jejak air mata yang turun dipipi wanita itu.

"Tidak, Rin-ah...Kau adalah istri yang sangat baik, kau adalah Ibu terbaik yang pernah ada untuk Haneul, Kau adalah wanita yang luar biasa, Kau adalah wanita yang paling hebat yang pernah aku temui."

"Kalau aku adalah wanita seperti itu, kenapa kau berselingkuh Yun? Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Ae-Rin membuat Yunho diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Rin-ah...aku..." Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruang tamu itu. Ae-Rin terus menatap Yunho menanti jawaban.

"Yunho-ah, kau adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ada didalam hidupku. Kau satu-satunya pria yang tidak peduli dengan sifat burukku, malah kau berusaha memperbaikiku, aku mencintaimu Yunho-ah, aku sangat mencintaimu.." Tubuh Ae-Rin bergetar menahan semua kesedihan yang ada.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Kedua mata Yunho terlihat gelisah karena pertanyaan Ae-Rin. Ah mata itu...Ae-Rin menggenggam kuat kedua tangannya. Sekarang Ae-Rin sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Kau mencintainya." Ae-Rin menatap Yunho yang enggan melihat kearahnya. Ae-Rin menghapus jejak air matanya dan menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang berada dipahanya. Ae-Rin berdiri dan kemudian diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Yunho-ah aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara ini."

"Ae-Rin tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"Aku butuh memenangkan pikiranku, aku akan membawa Haneul." Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya. Tidak Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Haneul. Iya kalau Ae-Rin membawanya dalam waktu yang singkat, kalau Ae-Rin membawanya dalam waktu yang panjang? Yunho tidak sanggup.

"Tidak Rin-ah kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku dan membawa Haneul. Jangan tinggalkan aku Rin-ah"

"LALU APA YANG ADA DIOTAKMU KETIKA KAU MEMUTUSKAN BERSELINGKUH? KAU BEGITU MENYAYANGI ANAKMU BUKAN? ANAKMU MENANYAKANMU SETIAP MALAM SEDANGKAN KAU ENAK-ENAKAN DENGAN PRIA ITU!" Ae-Rin kembali meluapkan emosinya, setelah itu air mata yang telah dihapusnya mulai turun kembali.

"Kau egois Yun, kau egois...kau tidak memperbolehkan kami pergi tapi kau sendiri..." Ae-Rin menata kembali pernafasannya.

"Aku butuh waktu berpikir. Asal kau tau saat ini kepalaku penuh dengan keputusan yang paling terburuk." Yunho spontan menarik tangan kanan Ae-Rin.

"Tidak Rin, tidak...cerai bukanlah satu-satunya jalan. Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semua ini."

"Maka dari itu, izinkan aku pergi dan membawa Haneul."

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong merosotkan tubuhnya dipintu kamarnya. Memandang kosong kedepan seakan pikirannya saat ini tengah berkelana. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di bandara tadi. Kim Ae-Rin memergoki suami dan selingkuhannya namun wanita itu tidak berkata apapun, malah tersenyum kecut saja kepada Jaejoong, kemudian mengajak Yunho pulang. Yunho yang sudah panik bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya dan langsung berlari mengikuti Ae-Rin. Sebenarnya Jaejoong mengira Ae-Rin akan meneriaki dan menamparinya seperti di drama-drama kalau saja mereka ketahuan. Tapi Jaejoong tahu bahwa Ae-Rin dan Yunho adalah public figure, sosok mereka diketahui banyak orang. Wanita terhormat seperti Ae-Rin tidak mau mengundang masyarakat untuk membicarakan kehidupan pribadinya. Kalau saja Ae-Rin menamparinya tadi dibandara, Ia berani jamin berita mereka akan menjadi headline news diberbagai media.

Badan Jaejoong terasa lemas, Bibi Jang daritadi sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya menanyakan keadaannya yang hanya dijawab dengan malas oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengambil cellphone yang ada dikantung coatnya, mendial nomor Junsu sahabatnya. Setelah beberapa nada dering panggilan itupun diangkat.

 _"_ _Jae! Sudah pulang dari Jeju? Bagaimana liburanmu?"_ Jaejoong tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Junsu. Dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

 _"_ _Yah! Wae? Apakah Jeju sangat membosankan?"_

"Junsu-ah...Ae-Rin ssi memergoki kami..." Junsu pun terdiam. Terjadi keheningan sekitar 10 detik dan Jaejoong dapat mendengar Junsu menghela nafasnya panjang.

 _"_ _Jaejoong-ah...apa kau ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu saat kau bercerita mengenai Yunho?"_

"Aku ingat Junsu-ah..."

 _"_ _Jika Yunho adalah pria single dan hanya mencintaimu seorang maka Ia adalah sosok yang sempurna untukmu, tapi Ia adalah pria yang sudah memiliki anak istri...Yunho bukanlah seseorang yang patut kau cintai."_

"Aku tahu Junsu-ah...tapi hatiku memilihnya. Kau ingat kan saat pertama kali dia mendekatiku? Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Tapi dari segala pria yang pernah bersamaku hanya dialah yang memperlakukanku seakan aku barang yang berharga."

 _"_ _Tapi kau juga tahu persis bahwa kedepannya dia juga yang akan membuatmu hancur. Benar Jae?"_ Perkataan Junsu membuat Jaejoong menangis seketika. Entah mengapa perkataannya menusuk hati Jaejoong, tapi apa yang dikatakan Junsu benar apa adanya.

 _"_ _Jae-ah, Yunho pasti akan sulit meninggalkan keluarganya untuk bersamamu. Ia pemimpin Daihatsu Group, istrinya adalah keponakan pewaris ke-6 Samsung Group, dan yang paling memberatkan adalah putrinya. Aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu untuk tidak jatuh terlalu dalam, dan hal yang paling kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi."_ Tangisan Jaejoong semakin terdengar keras. Junsu seakan turut iba dan ingin berada disamping sahabatnya saat ini, namun apalah daya Junsu harus tetap menjaga cafenya.

"Junsu-ah...sekarang...apa yang harus kulakukan? " Junsu menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah perkataannya ini akan menyakiti sahabatnya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur apapun itu Jaejoong pasti akan tetap tersakiti setelah semua keadaan ini terjadi.

 _"_ _Kau...harus mempersiapkan dirimu dengan situasi yang paling buruk Jae, bahwa Yunho akan meninggalkanmu selamanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Daepyo-nim...anda baik-baik saja?" Kim Na Ni sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui keadaan kantor pribadi pemimpin utama Daihatsu Group itu sangat berantakan. Tumpukan kertas yang biasanya tertumpuk rapi diatas meja kini sudah berserakan di lantai. Kim Na Ni memandang ragu kearah Daepyo-nimnya yang hanya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Kim Na Ni segera beranjak membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dilantai tanpa berani menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Daepyo-nimnya itu.

"Na Ni-ssi..." Suara lemah lelaki itu membuat Kim Na Ni terkejut dan spontan menoleh ke Daepyo-nimnya. Rambut yang berantakan dan kantung mata yang menghitam hampir membuat Na Ni tidak percaya bahwa lelaki didepannya ini adalah Daepyo-nimnya yang serba perfect itu.

"Buatkan aku secangkir kopi, gula 2 sendok. Dan juga suruh chief director Han menghadapku sekarang."

"Y—ye Daepyo-nim..."

Kim Na Ni langsung segera undur diri dan menuju kantor chief director Han. Setelah memastikan chief director Han menerima panggilannya Kim Na Ni segera pergi menuju pantry kantor dan membuatkan secangkir kopi. Sambil terus berpikir keras apa yang terjadi pada Daepyo-nimnya. Ini adalah kejadian pertama selama Ia menjadi sekretaris seorang Jung Yunho. Setelah selesai membuat kopi Kim Na Ni pun kembali menuju kantor pribadi Jung Yunho. Ketika sampai didepan pintu kantor seorang wanita dari bagian mail office menegurnya.

"Na Ni-ssi?"

"Ah Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ini ada surat dari istrinya Jung Daepyo-nim." Kim Na Ni mengerutkan dahinya. Untuk apa istri Daepyo-nim mengirim surat melalui kantor? Kenapa tidak memberi ketika mereka bertemu dirumah saja? Apa ini ada sangkut paut dengan masalah rumah tangga Daepyo-nimnya?

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mengusir Chief Director Han dari kantornya Yunho menjabak rambutnya kuat. Chief Director Han salah memasukkan biaya membuat salah satu investor terbesar mereka complain. Kepalanya seakan mau meledak dengan semua kejadian ini. Ditambah lagi hari ini adalah hari ke 6 istrinya tidak menghubunginya, Ia bahkan tidak tau istrinya berada dimana. Ketika Ia menghampiri kindergarten Haneul untuk menemuinya, ternyata gurunya mengabarkan bahwa Ae-Rin meminta izin agar Haneul tidak masuk sekolah dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Yunho merasa akan gila kalau saja Ia tidak dapat menemui anaknya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Yunho melirik cellphonenya yang bergetar di meja, memperlihatkan nomor Jaejoong dilayar kacanya.

 _'_ _Yunho-ah bagaimana?'_

 _'_ _Yunho-ah tolong telepon aku'_

 _'_ _Yunho-ah aku bisa gila'_

 _'_ _Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

 _'_ _YAH PRIA TUA BALAS SMSKU PABO!'_

 _'_ _Sudah 6 hari kita tidak bertemu Yunho-ah aku merindukanmu..'_

Dan cellphone Yunho pun terus bergetar tanda bahwa Jaejoong terus mengiriminya sms. Yunho tidak sanggup membalas atau menelpon Jaejoong setelah pertengkarannya dengan Ae-Rin. Rasa bersalahnya kepada keluarganya akan terus berkembang dan Ia akan terus menyalahi dirinya sendiri. Yunho membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Ingin rasanya Ia segera menghilang agar semua rasa bersalah ini segera terobati.

Suara ketukan di pintu kantor terdengar memperlihatkan sekretarisnya yang tengah memegang nampan berisikan cangkir kopinya. Kim Na Ni meletakkan kopinya diatas meja kemudian menyodorkan surat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Daepyo-nim, ini ada surat dari Kim Ae-Rin Samonim.." Kim Na Ni menyadari perubahan raut wajah Daepyo-nimnya itu. Yunho membuka surat itu sementara Kim Na Ni kembali membersihkan kertas kertas yang berserakan dilantai.

Keadaan ruangan hening sekejap, hanya terdengar suara kertas-kertas yang disusun.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHH!"

Yunho melemparkan surat itu. Tak lama tangannya menggapai cellphone yang sedari tadi bergetar itu dan melemparkannya ke arah dinding.

'BRAK!'

Membuat sekretarisnya Kim Na Ni terkejut dan memandang horor cellphone yang hancur lebur itu, kemudian memandang Daepyo-nimnya yang kini terus menjambak-jambak rambutnya sesekali berteriak frustasi. Kim Na Ni menolehkan pandangannya pada kertas yang dicampakkan Daepyo-nimnya jatuh tidak jauh dari posisinya. Sekilas Ia dapat membaca dengan jelas kop surat yang tertera di kertas itu.

.

.

.

 **"** **SURAT PENGAJUAN PERCERAIAN"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End Of Chapter 9**

* * *

JENG JENG JENG! (pretend to be shocked)

Cepat kilat ini mah updatenya gils, mumpung lagi libur uas gak ada job hiks T-T

Maafkeun kalo banyak typo yah.

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah review~ review kalian adalah semangatku dalam meneruskan fanfic penuh drama sedrama hidupku ini. Aku usahakan bales atu-atu hehehe

a/n: jangan ada yg nge-hate chara Ae-Rin ya T-T reaksi dia disini aku buat serealistic mungkin seperti ketika wanita tau pasangannya selingkuh, pasti yang dimaki-maki selingkuhannya lol. Last, Let me remind you guys, chapter 10 adalah chapter terakhir dari sugar baby~

Keep support sugar baby don't forget to leave a comment ~


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : Sugar Baby**

 **Rated : M (for language and some adult scenes)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story. Beside, Kim Ae Rin and Jung Haneul are my own cast.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sugar Baby's Last Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau tidak bisa memilih orang yang kau cintai, you just fall in love and somehow you get this person who is all wrong but feel so right at the same time.

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau harus jatuh cinta kepada orang yang salah. Aku pikir kau harus memperjuangkan tangis, keringat, dan darah yang tumpahkan untuk mendapatkan cintamu.

Dan kau tau kau sangat mencintainya sampai orang disekelilingmu mengataimu gila because you take risks to be with him. Orang-orang akan bertanya apa yang membuatmu bertahan disisinya, and the reason is also confusing for me, because it's love.

Kalau cinta tak memiliki hambatan dan rintangan, what would be the point?

 **-Kim Jaejoong-**

.

.

Untuk mencintaimu aku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku yang tersakiti.

Aku mulai menyadari kalau Ia bukan milikku dan tak akan pernah jadi miliku.

Aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa aku berharap suatu saat Ia bakal mencintiku walau sedikit. Namun justru harapan itulah yang menghancurkanku, without a warning sign.

Like a wound which closes and heals, like a sun which sets, like the final breath which is swallowed whole by the mouth of death...

Aku harus menemukan cara untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi. I must unlove you.

 **-Kim Ae Rin-**

.

.

Apa yang harus kau katakan kepada wanita yang kau rusak secara emosional, wanita yang kau hancurkan kemampuannya untuk mempercayai seseorang, dan wanita yang secara cuma-cuma memberikan hatinya kepadamu?

Nothing. You said nothing.

You can't un-sing a song that's sung. Kau tidak bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Sebuah permintaan maaf tidak akan memadamkan api yang sudah kau nyalakan. You simply move out of the way, dan biarkan Ia melanjutkan hidupnya untuk mencari seseorang yang lebih baik darimu.

 **-Jung Yunho-**

.

.

* * *

Setelah menghindari rokok selama 2 tahun belakangan, Jaejoong tidak mampu menahan perasaannya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yang Ia simpan selama ini. Jaejoong kemudian berjalan ke balkon kamarnya, mengeluarkan pemantik yang didapatkannya dari dapur. Jaejoong menyalakan rokoknya, menghisap dan membumbungkan asapnya ke atas sembari menikmati keheningan malam.

Sudah 1 minggu Yunho tidak menghubunginya. Setelah semua yang terjadi Jaejoong tidak berharap banyak Yunho akan kembali padanya. There, He said it. Jaejoong tahu betul Yunho sangat mencintai putri kecilnya, dan rasanya tak mungkin Yunho mau meninggalkan keluarganya hanya demi Jaejoong. Tak terasa aliran air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Ah, Ia berharap dengan merokok akan mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah. Justru dengan merokok lagi dirinya malah jatuh ke lembah pikirannya.

Jaejoong masih berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, haruskah Ia memperjuangkan cintanya dan menemui Yunho? Atau haruskah Ia menunggu Yunho?

.

.

Ae Rin memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah orang tuanya untuk sementara waktu, bersama putri kecilnya Jung Haneul. Saat ini Ae Rin tengah menyisiri rambut putri kecilnya sebelum Ia tidur.

"Umma..." Suara Haneul memecah keheningan dikamarnya.

"Hm?"

"Haneul-ie kangen appa..." Mendengar perkataan Haneul, Ae-Rin berhenti menyisir rambut Haneul, kemudian Ae Rin memutar badan Haneul untuk menghadapnya.

"Haneul, ingatkan sama yang umma katakan beberapa hari yang lalu?" Haneul menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mulai saat ini Haneul akan jarang bertemu dengan appa..." Ae Rin lalu mengelus lembut kepala Haneul.

"Tapi umma, kenapa?" Suara Haneul mulai tercekat seakan menahan tangisnya. Ae Rin pun tidak dapat menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Ae Rin menarik tubuh Haneul dan memeluknya erat.

"Anak umma yang cantik, umma sekarang tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Kelak kau dewasa kau akan mengerti bagaimana rumitnya kehidupan orang dewasa. Karena berbuatan orang dewasa anak kecil sepertimu jadi terkena dampaknya..Maafkan umma ne? Maafkan appamu juga ne? Kami berjanji akan tetap selalu membahagiakanmu walaupun dengan kondisi seperti ini." Ae Rin tidak dapat menahan lagi air matanya.

Selama ini dirinya selalu berusaha tegar menghadapi Haneul. Ia menangis dengan kerasnya. Membuat Haneul yang tak tahan melihat ibunya menangis pun ikut menangis. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Ae Rin melepaskan beban yang Ia tanggung sendirian, didepan anaknya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Haneul tertidur, Ae Rin keluar dengan perlahan menutup pintu agar anaknya tidak terganggu. Ae Rin menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang yang setegar ini bisa break down habis-habisan didepan anaknya sendiri. Setegar apapun seorang perempuan akan ada saatnya Ia tidak sanggup menahan lagi bebannya sendirian. Ae Rin kembali menangisi nasibnya saat ini. Haneul adalah sumber kekuatannya. Ia mampu menghadapi ini semua karena Haneul. Maka dari itupun Ia bertekat tidak akan membuat anaknya tersakiti akibat runtuhnya rumah tangga ini.

Ae Rin lalu teringat akan sesuatu. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya sebelum Ia mantap bercerai dengan Yunho. Ae Rin merogoh kantung celananya. Kemudian mengscroll dan mengetik pesan untuk nama kontak yang saat Ia kenal itu.

 _'Jaejoong-ssi, bisa kita bertemu besok? '_ Taklama pesan Ae Rin pun dibalas.

 _'Baiklah Ae Rin-ssi, ingin bertemu dimana?'_ Ae Rin tak mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan secepat itu menyanggupi permintaannya.

 _'Aku akan mengirimkan lokasi restorannya. Kita bertemu besok jam 10 pagi. Terima kasih sebelumnya, Jaejoong-ssi.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong sehingga Ia meng-iyakan ajakan Ae Rin. Bahkan Ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengiyakan ajakannya. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya saat ini memantapkan diri untuk datang ke salah satu restoran mewah di kawasan Gangnam.

"Atas pesanan Kim Ae Rin." Sahut Jaejoong kepada waitress yang tengah membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

"Silahkan ikuti saya tuan." Waitress itu memimpin Jaejoong menuju meja yang sudah dipesan Ae Rin. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya melihat interior restoran bergaya modern-vintage tersebut. Lalu Ia menangkap sosok Kim Ae Rin yang tengah menatap keluar jendela. Sosok Kim Ae Rin terlihat sangat glamour dengan dress merahnya, membuat siapapun yang ada diruangan itu akan menatapnya iri. Kehadiran Jaejoong dan waitress menghentikan kegiatannya menatap jalanan. Kedatangan Jaejoong disambut dengan senyuman tipis Ae Rin.

"Selamat pagi Jaejoong-ssi, silahkan duduk." Ae Rin mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk didepannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat Ae Rin-ssi, apakah anda sudah lama?" Ae Rin menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tidak kok, anda ingin pesan apa Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Aku pesan caramel frappuccino saja."

"Caramel frappuccino satu, dan latte macchiato satu. Untuk macchiato gulanya 1 cube saja." Waitress itu mencatat pesanan yang disampaikan Ae Rin lalu undur diri. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Ae Rin menatapnya tajam, tapi Jaejoong sudah meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak memperbolehkan dirinya diintimidasi oleh Ae Rin.

"Jadi Jaejoong-ssi, apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" Ae Rin melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Apa maksud anda Ae Rin-ssi?" Ae Rin tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Kau tau maksudku Jaejoong-ssi." Jaejoong terdiam mendengar jawaban Ae Rin. Wanita didepannya ini bukanlah wanita sembarangan. Ae Rin memajukan badannya sedikit berbisik kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau melakukan ini semua atas dasar apa? Uang? Cinta?" Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jujur dari dalam hatiku Ae Rin-ssi, aku sangat mencintai Yunho layaknya aku mencintai seorang laki-laki. Persetan dengan hartanya aku tidak peduli sedikitpun. Ae Rin menaikkan alisnya. Terkejut dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Ternyata lelaki didepannya ini punya nyali juga.

"Kau tau kan berapa hati yang tersakiti karena perbuatan kalian ini?" Ae rin menatap tajam mata Jaejoong seakan ingin membunuhnya hanya dengan tatapan.

"Ae Rin-ssi, aku, kau, dan Yunho kita semua tersakiti, jadi aku-"

"Yang paling tersakiti adalah Haneul!" Ae Rin meninggikan suaranya membuat pengunjung tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan kalau anakmu bertanya kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak tidur bersama? Apa yang kau lakukan kalau anakmu ingin bertemu ayahnya, tapi kau tidak bisa mengiyakan karena setiap kau melihat lelaki itu kau teringat akan wajah bahagianya dengan selingkuhannya!" Jaejoong menatap Ae Rin tajam, Ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita ini menyudutkannya.

"Ae Rin-ssi aku minta maaf karena telah menghancurkan rumah tanggamu, tapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena telah mencintai Yunho. Kau tidak bisa memilih lelaki yang kau cintai. Sekalipun aku tau bahwa laki-laki itu sudah memiliki keluarga." Sebelum Ae Rin berteriak lagi kepadanya, Jaejoong sudah kembali memotong.

"Anda juga tidak adil menyudutkan aku seperti ini Ae Rin-ssi, Yunho selingkuh juga karena kau tidak bisa menjaganya jadi Ia mencari kesenangan lain diluar." Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Ae Rin terkejut. Ae Rin tampak menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak-ledak. Ae Rin kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya bergegas hendak pergi.

"Kau gila! Kau dan Yunho gila! Terima kasih telah menghancurkan hidupku dan anakku!" Ketika Ae Rin hendak meninggalkan meja itu Ae Rin berbalik.

"For your information, aku dan Yunho akan bercerai. Selamat akhirnya kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan Yunho dan aku tidak akan peduli dengan hidup pathetic kalian!" Ae Rin pun kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terpaku tidak percaya. Apakah Ia salah mendengar? Jaejoong tidak percaya Ae rin akan bercerai dengan Yunho. Ini semua diluar dugaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Yunho menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah seminggu lebih Ia tidak bertemu dengan Haneul dan Ae Rin sepertinya tidak ada etikat mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Haneul. Rasa gundah menyelimuti Yunho, Ae Rin dan Yunho bahkan belum sepenuhnya resmi bercerai, apalagi nanti kalau sudah bercerai? Pasti akan semakin sulit untuk menemui Haneul.

Yunho merogoh kantung celananya mencari cellphone kemudian mendial kontak Ae Rin.

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi-'

BRAK!

Yunho mencampakkan cellphonenya dan mendengus marah. Haruskah Ia mendatangi anaknya kesekolah? Seorang Jung Yunho datang ke sekolah anaknya sama saja mencari keributan, Jung Yunho bahkan lebih terkenal dari idol idol rookie di Korea.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu diruang pribadi Jung Yunho. Tak lama berselang kepala sekretaris pribadinya Kim Na Ni menyembul melalui sela pintu.

"Permisi Daepyo-nim, kenalan anda yang bernama Kim Jaejoong memaksa masuk dari tadi apakah saya harus mengijinkannya?" Yunho menatap Kim Na Ni tajam membuat sekretarisnya bergidik ngeri. Sudah seminggu ini Daepyo-nimnya sangat mood swing membuatnya pusing bukan main.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak terima tamu pribadi!" Mendengar teriakan Daepyo-nimnya Kim Na Ni sontak menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya Daepyo-nim, tapi Kim Jaejoo-" Belum selesai Kim Na Ni berbicara pintu ruangan pribadi itu sudah terbuka lebar karena dibuka paksa oleh Jaejoong. Menampakkan sosok Jaejoong yang terengah-engah seperti menahan amarah.

Secara tiba-tiba Jaejoong melemparkan clutch bag bermerk Fendi ke arah Yunho membuat Yunho reflek menghindar. Yunho yang tidak ingin Kim Na Ni menyaksikan drama gratisan ini mengusir Kim Na Ni dengan gesture tangannya. Menangkap gesture Daepyo-nimnya Kim Na Ni bergegas pergi dan menutup pintu ruangan dengan rapat.

"YAH JUNG YUNHO KAU BENAR BENAR BRENGSEK!" Yunho lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Yunho kemudian merengkuh lelaki yang mulai terisak-isak ini. Memeluknya dan mengelus rambut halus itu. Yunho tidak menyangka Jaejoong menerima pelukannya setelah lelaki itu berteriak padanya.

"Mianhae Jae-ah...kau harus mengerti keadaanku saat ini." Jaejoong memeluk erat leher Yunho dan menghirup harum pria yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Semua ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba, Ae Rin tidak mau mendengar permintaanku dan tidak mengijinkanku bertemu Haneul. Aku sangat merasa bersalah Jae-ah. Ini semua terjadi karena keegoisanku."

"Tidak Yunho-ah, tidak. Aku mengerti Yun-ah. Hanya saja kau jangan menutup dirimu seperti itu. Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku setidaknya bagi bebanmu itu denganku." Jaejoong lalu merangkup wajah Yunho, memandangi wajah pria yang disayanginya.

"Lagipula, semua ini terjadi karena salahku juga. Kau tidak bisa menanggungnya sendirian." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau juga sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku..." Yunho tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong. Yunho mengecup bibir merah lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

.

Entah kenapa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong dikantornya membuat Yunho bisa fokus dengan semua berkas yang tadinya terbengkalai. Yunho mulai menandatangani dan mengecheck beberapa file, sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang asyik membaca majalah fashion. Hati Yunho terasa bergetar melihat wajah lelaki itu tampak serius memandangi pattern dan warna baju yang ada di majalah tersebut. Ah, pulang dari sini Yunho akan mengantarkan lelaki itu berbelanja sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Saat Yunho hendak kembali memeriksa laporan keuangan, cellphone Yunho bergetar menandakan sms masuk. Yunho melihat nama Ae Rin dilayar cellphonenya dan cepat-cepat membacanya.

 _'Sidang pertama senin minggu depan pada tanggal 13, tapi aku sepertinya tidak bisa hadir. Perceraian kita pasti akan terendus media dan aku tak mau Haneul tau orang tuanya bercerai. Aku memutuskan untuk mengurus perusahaan Samsung yang ada di Amerika tepatnya California sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Aku akan membawa Haneul. Maaf aku tidak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Haneul dalam waktu dekat ini.'_

Setelah membaca sms dari Ae Rin, Yunho menggenggam cellphonenya kuat seakan ingin mematahkan benda mati itu menjadi dua.

.

.

Duo sejoli tampak saling bergandengan tangan menyurusi pertokoan yang ada dikawasan Garosu-gil, Gangnam tersebut. Dengan menenteng kantung belanjaan yang sangat banyak Yunho mengamit erat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang antusias ingin masuk ke salah satu store yang menjual coat-coat bermerk.

Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk masuk ke store itu. Yunho menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati. Setelah masuk Jaejoong mulai sibuk mencoba berbagai coat yang ada didalam store tersebut. Sedangkan Yunho merasa senang hanya dengan memandangi wajah yang tampak bersinar itu.

"Yun." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho namun pria itu masih saja tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

"YUN!" Teriakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkejut kaget.

"A-apa Jae?" Sahut Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian memperlihatkan coat panjang dengan warna biru donker tersebut.

"Bagus tidak?"

"Bagus kok bagus." Mendengar jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Jaejoong lalu mendekati Yunho dan mengelus pipi kanan pria itu.

"Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang, tinggalkan dulu ne? Kau sedang bersamaku jadi kau harus senyum." Perkataan Jaejoong lantas membuat Yunho tersenyum, dan mengelus tangan Jaejoong yang masih ada di pipinya.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut sehingga Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Jaejoong sudah membeli berbagai macam barang dan semuanya dibelikan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong sangat senang karena pelan-pelan Yunho mulai melupakan masalahnya dan mulai tertawa kembali akibat berbagai guyonan Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong percaya bahwa semua kedepannya akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah Jaejoong, Jaejoong turun dan menyuruh maid dirumahnya untuk mengambil belanjaan yang ada di bagasi mobil Yunho.

"Kau tidak mau singgah?" Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho kemudian mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Tidak Jae, ada file file yang harus aku lanjutkan." Mendengar respon Yunho Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Urgh padahal malam ini aku ingin main-main sama daddy." Kata-kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong gemas.

"Dasar nakal. Sudah sana masuk sudah larut malam." Sahut Yunho.

"Harusnya daddy yang masuk mobil, lalu aku dadah-dadah dari sini. Habis daddy pergi baru aku masuk. Ini kenapa aku yang disuruh masuk?" Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau masuk rumah dan tidak berkeliaran keluar lagi." Mendengar alasan Yunho membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yasudah kalau daddy memaksa. Bye my daddy. Love you." Setelah Jaejoong mengecup dan memberikan Yunho lambaian Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap rumah itu lama kemudian beranjak pergi dari rumah mewah tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini Jaejoong bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat baik. Yunho membelikannya berbagai barang bermer, membawanya berjalan-jalan, dan yang paling penting Yunho berjanji tidak akan menutup dirinya lagi. Kemarin Yunho dan Jaejoong bercerita banyak, dan Yunho juga sudah memberi tahu dengan mulutnya sendiri kalau Ia dan Ae Rin akan segera bercerai.

Ae Rin menganggap rumah tangganya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Kalaupun wanita itu memaafkan Yunho dan melanjutkan pernikahan mereka, Ae Rin tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan kepadanya. Keadaan pernikahan mereka pun tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Ae Rin dan Yunho sepakat untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka masing-masing tanpa menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain. Yunho yang terlampau merasa bersalah kepada Ae Rin pun menyanggupinya, walaupun jauh dilubuk hatinya Yunho tetap ingin hidup bersama Haneul.

Jaejoong terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia pun bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, mencuci mukanya lalu bergegas turun kelantai bawah. Jaejoong melihat Bibi Jang tengah sibuk didapur dan beberapa maid lain yang tengah menyampu.

"Bibi buat apa?" Jaejoong duduk di counter yang ada didapur sambil memperhatikan Bibi Jang. Bibi Jang kemudian berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. Melihat tuannya sudah bangun Ia pun mengambilkan segelas jus jeruk dan meletakkannya didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung menenggak jus jeruk itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak sarapan sandwhich. Tuan Jaejoong mau isi tuna apa isi telur? Atau..dua-duanya?"

"Aku mau isi tuna saja. Nanti bisulan banyak-banyak makan telur hehehe. " Sahut Jaejoong. Bibi Jang pun kembali serius membuat sandwhichnya.

"Tuan Jaejoong kelihatannya sedang senang." Sahut Bibi Jang.

"Memangnya kemarin-kemarin aku tidak kelihatan senang bi?" Bibi Jang spontan berbalik.

"Uhhh kemarin Tuan Jaejoong kelihatan seperti zombie berjalan. Mana kantung mata Tuan hitam sekali. Aku mau bertanya tapi takut dimakan sama Tuan Jaejoong." Ucapan Bibi Jang membuat Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak. Separah itukah dia?

"Bibi, kalau aku jadi zombie, bibi adalah orang terakhir yang aku makan. Aku terlalu sayang sama bibi." Bibi Jang tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Tuannya yang dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu.

"Tuan Jaejoong." Salah satu maid memanggil Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong langsung membalikkan badannya. Jaejoong melihat maid tersebut membawa sebouquet mawar yang sangat besar ditangan kanannya, dan ditangan kirinya Ia tampak memegang sebuah surat dengan amplop pink.

"Ada kiriman dari Tuan Jung Yunho." Mendengar nama Yunho, Jaejoong langsung melompat dari kursinya dan mengambil surat dan bouquet mawar itu lalu menghirup harum bunga mawar merah tersebut. Jaejoong tampang senang dan wajahnya sangat sumringah. Romantis sekali Yunhonya itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong kepada maid yang masih muda itu.

"Dari Tuan Yunho?"Tanya Bibi Jang kepada Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk membuka surat. Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"Romantis sekali Tuan Yunho. Pagi-pagi begini." Sahut Bibi Jang ikut tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong sangat senang.

Jaejoong mulai membaca surat itu dengan wajahnya yang sumringah.10 detik kemudian Bibi Jang dapat menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jaejoong. Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong kelihatan seperti...takut, cemas, marah, sakit, dan perasaan negatif lainnya.

"Andwae..." Jaejoong menjatuhkan surat itu.

"Tidak...tidak mungkin...Yunho...Tidak tidak..." Jaejoong mulai menjambak rambutnya kuat. Membuat Bibi Jang meletakkan pisaunya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Tuan Jaejoong? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Kaki Jaejoong terasa lemas. Ia tidak lagi mampu menahan badannya sendiri.

BRAK!

"Tuan Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk sambil menjambaki rambutnya. Jaejoong mulai menangis meraung-raung hingga terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah. Semua maid tampak berkumpul memandang Jaejoong khawatir.

"ANDWAEEEEE...YUNHOO...HIKS...KENAPA...APA SALAHKU..." Jaejoong menangis hingga wajahnya memerah. Jaejoong terus meracau sambil memanggil nama Yunho. Bibi Jang langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"KAU TEGA YUUUN! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI! ANDWAE !" Jaejoong tampak hancur. Tangisnya terdengar sangat menyayat hati membuat Bibi Jang ikut menangis bersama Jaejoong. Bibi Jang mengelus kepala Jaejoong seakan ingin memberi tahunya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"YUNHOOOOOOOO!" Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya dan langsung dihentikan oleh Bibi Jang. Bibi Jang terus mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Ssstttt...Tuan Jaejoong...Jangan menyakiti diri anda Tuan...semua akan baik-baik saja." Tangis Jaejoong mulai melemah karena Ia mulai kelelahan.

"Yunho...hiks...Ia sudah berjanji...Yunho...katanya Ia mencintaiku..hiks...Yunho...Ia melanggar janjinya...aku sangat mencintai Yunho...Yunho..." Jaejoong kembali menangis keras. Bibi Jang kembali memeluk lelaki itu erat. Ia melihat surat dengan amplop pink yang tergeletak disamping Jaejoong. Bibi Jang mengambil surat itu dengan satu tangannya masih memeluk Jaejoong. Ia lalu membacanya.

 ** _Dear Jaejoong_**

 _Kau adalah hal pertama yang kuingat saat pagi hari. Kau adalah hal terakhir yang kuingat saat aku memejamkan mataku sebelum tidur. Kau selalu ada didalam ingatanku dan selalu berada didalam hatiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin selalu berada disisimu._

 _Tapi rasa cintaku kepadamu membuatku menjadi orang yang sangat egois. Aku tidak bisa memiliki semua yang aku mau. Haneul adalah alasan mengapa aku berkerja dengan keras. Aku ingin menjamin masa depannya agar cerah. Haneul adalah alasan kenapa aku hidup didunia ini._

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di Korea. Aku akan pindah ke perusahaanku yang ada di Amerika untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Aku sudah memindahkan rumah dan mobil yang kuberikan atas namamu._

 _Tetapi ketahuilah Jaejoong. Kau selalu berada didalam hatiku. Kau adalah orang yang sangat kucintai. Maafkan aku sudah mengingkari janji kita. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis._

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu._

 ** _JYH_**

Bibi Jang menghela nafas panjang. Seberapa besar cinta Tuan Yunho pada Tuan Jaejoong, pada akhir cerita pria kaya raya itu tetap memilih untuk berada disisi putrinya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah terlalu dalam kedalam lubang berbahaya bernama cinta.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _6 tahun kemudian_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cafe dengan nama Olive Garden tersebut dipenuhi dengan pengunjung dijam makan siang seperti ini. Cafe dengan interior serba hijau dan sejuk itu sangan diminati oleh kaula muda. Apalagi cafe itu terletak dikawasan Hongdae, kawasannya para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

"Selamat datang!" Seorang lelaki dengan rambut dicat coklat muda menyambut segerombolan mahasiswi. Ketampanannya membuat mahasiswi itu berteriak gemas. Manager di Olive Garden ini memang terkenal ganteng, sehingga banyak mahasiswi yang langganan di Cafe tersebut.

"Jaejoong oppa siang-siang gini pun ganteng deh." Celetuk salah satu gerombolan mahasiswi tersebut.

"Dan kalian siang-siang begini sudah pandai gombal hahaha, mau duduk dimana ladies? Di dekat jendela ada yang kosong. Mau disana?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong disambut anggukan antusias mahasiswi tersebut. Jaejoong pun mengantar mereka ke tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela.

Setelah kejadian pahit yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu, Jaejoong perlahan-lahan memulihkan raga dan jiwannya yang hancur. Apalagi dirinya saat itu berstatus pengangguran. Jaejoong memutuskan menjual rumah dan mobil yang diberikan Yunho, uangnya sangat cukup untuk membangun sebuah Cafe yang tidak jauh dari lokasi Cafe Junsu. Junsu secara cuma-cuma membantu Jaejoong mengelola Cafenya ini. Toh cafe Junsu sudah terlampau sukses sekarang hingga memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Apa salahnya Ia membantu sahabatnya yang sedang susah.

Setelah mencatat pesanan gerombolan mahasiswi itu Jaejoong kembali ke counter dan memberikan catatan pesanannya pada koki. Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum melihat Cafenya yang lumayan rame pengunjung. Jaejoong menangkap seorang gadis kecil kira-kira berumur 11 tahun memasuki cafenya. Jaejoong menyerengit heran. Kenapa gadis kecil ini datang sendiri?

"Selamat datang gadis kecil. Mau duduk dimana? Ingin duduk dekat jendela?" Gadis itu memandang Jaejoong seksama kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong pun mengantar gadis kecil itu ke meja yang kosong.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Oppa. Aku mau memberikan ini." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut karena gadis ini memanggilnya Oppa, bukan Ahjussi. Jaejoong Lalu menerima sebuah kertas kecil. Jaejoong lalu membacanya.

 _'_ _Hari ini pun kau terlihat cantik. Kau selalu cantik. Hatiku selalu bergetar setiap aku melihatmu.'_

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Urgh siapa sih yang tidak ngeri dapat surat misterius begini.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu ini? Ohya namamu siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Haneul." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Jangan bilang ini adalah Haneul yang Ia kenal. Jaejoong kemudian menyadari gadis kecil ini mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong perlahan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang ditatap Haneul.

"OMMO!"

Jaejoong tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri. Pria yang sudah 6 tahun tidak Ia jumpai berdiri didepannya dengan membawa sebouquet bunga mawar. Pria yang membuatnya hancur luar dan dalam berdiri tanpa dosa didepannya.

"Jae, Maafkan aku baru menemuimu sekarang. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghadapimu setelah aku...meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kim Jaejoong, aku berharap kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya pria ini datang tanpa dosa berharap semuanya bisa kembali? Tapi urgh, Yunho tetap saja tampan diusianya yang sudah semakin tua. Dalam lubuk hati Jaejoong sebenarnya Ia ingin melompat dalam pelukannya, menciumnya panas, dan menarik Yunho keruangannya melakukan ena-ena. Lagian kan Yunho juga sudah duda sekarang, tapi urgh...Jae!Kau harus kuat!

"YAH!" Teriakan Jaejoong membuat seisi Cafe tertuju pada mereka.

"Kau kira semudah itu hah! Aku butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengumpulkan hatiku yang pecah!" Seisi Cafe sekarang menyaksikan drama live secara gratis. Bahkan karyawan Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengintip bosnya marah-marah.

"Maafkan aku Jae sungguh, aku minta maaf. Kau boleh memukulku, menendangku, memakiku..tapi kalau memaki masih ada Haneul disini jadi tidak bisa sekarang." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengusirmu dari cafe ini, tapi urghh. Cafe ini kubangun dari hasil jual rumah dan mobil yang kau berikan jadi secara tidak langsung Cafe ini ada dari uangmu juga..." Yunho terkekeh kecil mendengar racauan Jaejoong. Jaejoongnya tidak banyak berubah ternyata. Jaejoong memelototi Yunho karena menangkap Ia terkekeh, Yunho berdeham dan langsung diam.

"Ya sudah. Kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan bawakan minum." Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan Yunho dan Haneul. Haneul kemudian memeluk Appanya dan tersenyum lebar. Yunho mengelus kepala Haneul.

Yunho berharap ini adalah awal dari cerita mereka yang baru.

.

.

.

 **End of Sugar Baby**

* * *

OMEGAAT SELESE JUGA! *tebar bunga mawar* *nyabut dari bouquet Jaejoong*

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah review ff penuh drama ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca aku cinta kalian semua. Muach.

Aku sering membalas review kalian, tapi by PM XD jadi bisa dicheck inboxnya ya~

Semoga kita berjumpah dicerita lainnya! *deep bow*

a/n Jangan lupa baca fanfic aku yang judulnya your tiny little foot yaa! ffnya tentang joget joget gitu, seru kok~ (promosi terselubung)


End file.
